It's Time
by imaginationroxmysox
Summary: Jake is confronted by a strange ghost reminding him that its time and he must hurry. Hurry where? Time for what? Can he figure out what shes saying before its too late? How will this affect his future as the American Dragon? First Fanific!
1. It's time

_Please note, this is my first ADJL fanfic so I would really enjoy it if u went easy on the criticisms. Rose won't really show up in any of my fanfics jsyk. I dont really know slang or how jake would think so plz dont press the matter that he doesn't sound like the Jake Long we've come to know and love. Also, my stories will NOT be relevent to a lot of events in the television series, I try to keep it original, but there will be a lot of facts and some relevant points. Jake is 14 years old and its summer vacation btw, July 11th to be exact (its relevant), I will greatly appreciate ideas for future stories. I hope you guys dont mind new characters (I don't know fanfic slang so bear with me ;D) Plz enjoy!! and RxR_

* * *

It was 7:30 am saturday morning when Jake Long found himself rushing through the busy streets of New York. He finally found himself at his grandfathers shop.

Jakes POV

I ran into gramps' shop as the clock struck 8, I was late, and I was gonna hear from it. The shop was littered with people and as I walked in I was ambushed with undistinct questions, cires and pleas. there were too many to focus on just one.  
I tried to ignore them, some just stood there, piercing me with their icy stares. This didnt bug me anymore, I knew who they were, ive seen them everyday for the past few months now. Gramps walks into the front room of the shop.

"Jake, thank goodness you're here. There is a group of hobgoblins running loose in central park, you must round them up before they start bugging the humans. Then we'll start your training."

"Alright, gramps."

Just then a young woman yells at me, "You have to listen to us sooner or later you know? You can't keep ignoring us!"

"Ill deal with it when I have time." I replied to her cooly, big mistake. I looked to see if gramps had noticed me talking to her. If you may not have figured already, I can see ghosts. Yes, like Jennifer Love Hewitt. Gramps looked at me oddly and gives me a quizzical look,

"Young dragon, you can't be putting off your duties. You have time right now and you have your duties right now, i suggest you see too them." He lectured calmly

"Sorry gramps, I have **headache**." This was directed at the group of relentless spirits.

I started seeing ghosts not long after I got my dragon powers, they have been alright but lately there have been more joining the group. I have tried to get them to cross over or something but they won't listen. I guess thats all a load, thanks alot Jenn!

As I turned to leave I felt a huge pressure on my head, soon something threw me down on the ground and I blacked out before I had any idea what was happening, but not before I saw Trixie and Spud entering the shop.

.......

I was stuck floating somewhere, not in water but like in some kind of jello (which reminded me I was really hungry and havent eaten this morning.), I was standing on what could have easily been described as a water bed during a storm. I see a woman (or young girl) walking towards me, she had long flowing blue hair, a really long formal dress and claws that looked unmistakably like mine... a dragons. (a/n yes, I am describing the water dragon from the game Jade Empire) She walks up to me and stares into my face.

"You know the time has come... you know what you must do." she said softly with her angelic voice.

"I dont get what you're saying! what do I have to do?!" I exclaimed. I actually knew what she was talking about, but I didnt. I knew the time had arrived, I was well aware. I didnt know though, what had arrived and what it meant I was suppose to do.

"You know exactly what you must do. I will make sure you do it before its too late and theres no hope."

Before I could say anything else, i smelled something in the air,er,jello. It smelled like... really good. I had no idea what it was but I didnt care I just couldnt stop smelling it. Before I knew it I was falling... upwards? I started to scream as I shot towards a well known face, my friend Trixies. I shot up into a sitting position smacking foreheads with Spud who was sitting above me, probably making sure I wasn't dead. We both let out cries of pain, and shock.

"JAKIE!!" Trixie yelled shaking me, "What just happened?! Are you OK?!"

"Uh..." I moaned while rubbing my head and Spud his "... Ya, I'm fine."

"What happened?" She repeated worriedly

"I didn't sleep well last night and I havent eaten this morning so I guess I got a bit light headed, ya know?" I explained to her, at least half of his explanation was true.

I got up quickly and looked around the room. The mysterious crowd had diminished in size there were only about six or seven of them now. As I scanned the faces of all the beings in the room (living and dead) I noticed something I havent seen before, well someone,they were sitting across the room on the green sofa that furnished my grandpa's shop and they were watching me, it didnt take me long to realize that my group of ghostly friends hadnt really changed except for her, I didnt even have to look at her face. I only saw her blue smoky claws and I passed out once again.

* * *

You guys have no idea what I have in store... Im so excited!!!! Please please pleeease review. I dont want to mess this story up!I know this might sound weird, but Trixie and Spud will almost always be with Jake, Spud is so cool and Trixie rocks, just sayin.


	2. Subtlety is key

Jakes Pov

I woke up to three ghosts chatting loudly next to my head, I was on the couch and Trixie and Spud were sitting on the floor playing video games. Gramps was drinking tea behind the front desk and Foo was sitting at the foot of the couch reading the paper. Fu was the only one who knew that I could see ghosts, he caught me talking to one a few weeks after I first got my dragon powers and I made him swear not to tell. Turns out dogs are sensitive to ghosts, Foo can only smell them and sometimes hear them talk, I could see, hear and smell them and theyre not a blooming bunch of lilacs so I always know when theyre around. I sat up and looked for the woman and realize that she was sitting in the very spot im in now, this sent shivers through my spine as I let out a small moan.

Fu notices I'm awake and turns to me, "They're pretty loud, huh?" meaning the ghosts, I nodded. Spud yelled over his shoulder to the dog "I didnt think we were that bad!". Trixie smacked him hard on the shoulder, "Shut up Spud, your gonna wake up Jakie!"

I turned to them "Too, late." The ghosts looked at me for a moment and continued chatting. I stood up and noticed that I was very weak, extremely weak! I sat back down. All of a sudden, the air in the room shifted to a whole new level,  
I could tell that Gramps felt it too and looked over at me anxiously. Without warning something grabbed my ankle and started dragging me off the couch and soon across the room on my back. Ten ghosts suddenly appeared all around the room and started yelling angrily,

Go now, leave! Before its too late! Run Jake run! Hurry!!

Terrified, I screamed, "GRANPA!!"

He was by my side in not even a second (we dragons have very fast relflexes) and I soon found myself in a tug of war between some...Thing and my grandpa who was now in dragon form. Trixie and Spud ran over and started to help pull me back, nothing was working. Gramps, Trixie, Spud, Fu now and I were quickly being dragged towards the front door. suddenly the door sprang open almost causing the glass to shatter and I soon find myself at the threshold of the shop. The pulling stopped and I found myself wrapped in my grandfathers dragon arms.

Gramps' POV

I heard the thud of my grandson's body hitting the floor from across the room, I looked up to see him being dragged past me by nothing! No one was there but whatever it was was scaring the wisdom balls (Chinese?) out of my grandson.

"GRANDPA!!" I quickly transformed and lept over the desk, I grabbed him under both arms and started pulling him back,  
what ever it was was a lot stronger than I anticipated so I pull harder. I wasn't strong enough to even slow it down!  
I knew that if I pulled harder I would probably injure Jake more than if I let him go, which I was NOT about to let happen. Suddenly, the door to the shop flew open.

Jake, still screaming was trying to grab onto the doorjamb when he suddenly lurched back. We flew across the room from the sudden release, in to time flat, I jumped up and collected a terrified Jake, he wasn't screaming anymore. I comforted him as he sat there shocked out of his mind until he came to.

Jake's POV

I soon got my senses and looked around, my grandpa was scared out of his scales (they were literally white!), Trixie and Spud were still shaking and white also, they had had more time to recover so they had stopped screaming.  
Fu was shaking too and was looking at me with saucer eyes, next to him was the woman I saw in my... vision. She looked at me defeated, she shook her head disapointingly. She walked over and leaned in, she was close enough so that Fu would not be able to hear her and whispered into my ear,

"It's time now Jake, you can make this easy or you can make this hard. The easy way would be you getting up and leaving right now with me. The hard way would be me dragging you there, and its a very long ways away. Your choice."  
her voice was cool and calm, she didnt smell bad like the others (who had disappeared) but she didnt smell great. I looked up into her brilliant, blue smoky face and hoarsly whispered to her,"Easy", contented she stood up, and happily said "Ill be back in an hour. Have your bag ready, be prepared for a long journey. You may bring your commrades and master with you if you wish." and she was gone.

I broke free of my grandfathers hold and stood shakily. I turned around to grandpa and my friends and nervously said "I have something to tell you guys." 


	3. On our way?

I know that I go into detail and make the story really long, i'm sorry, its just how I am. I hope that so far I'm doing an OK job. Soon we're going to go in depth into Dragon stuff and things might get complicated, ill explain as much as I can but you should really let me know if I start to confuse you. LOL, I love this show! too bad it doesn't play on disney channel anymore (or does it?) Anyway, NEW CHARACTER IN CHAPTER 4!!! not gonna say anymore!

* * *

Gramps' POV

what my grandson had to tell me was very disturbing. Turns out he could see ghosts for a while now, infact not long after he first got his powers. It wasn't uncommon for dragons to see spirits, after all we are magical creatures and we are constantly moving our chi energy but I never would have thought Jake saw them! I noticed that he was acting strange but I thought it was just his dragon hormones kicking in. Lately though he's been acting very strange. He's been getting hurt more, he has less energy and I've caught him talking to himself several times, for all I knew he was just a stressed out dragon.

He told us of the dreams he's been having lately and how this spirit woman has been telling him to leave! He didn't know where or why, he simply told me that _'it was time'_. Jake seemed embarrassed to admit his gift to us, he probably thinks his friends are gonna leave him and I would report him to the council, they wouldnt really care though, but he was 14 and already living with a huge secret that he musn't let loose, so I guess that everything now is naturaly kept a secret.

"Jakie..." Trixie spoke out after a few minutes of awkward silence, "Although this chick sounds messed up and slightly demonic, I'll go with you, where ever your goin. You know I got your back bro." she said while giving him a hug.

"Ya bro, we're your best friends! If you have to chase down some freaky ghosts... I'll bring the Holy water!" he confirmed, joining the group hug. Jake looked relieved and glad to have his friend's support, he even had tears in his eyes.

Jake looked to me expectantly, I loved my grandson and would do anything for him but this trip he would have to take would take him from his dragon duties. I contemplated what to do, Haley would be able to hold down the fort with Sun but neither of them are as strong as Jake and would be able to handle a critical situation without his aid. I knew that leaving was not a good option to be considering, I looked up to my grandson, he was pale from his earlier fright and looked tired, he's weakened from being injured so much but he was injured from being weakened, what caused this I don't know but I knew that something in him was different. Something that would not stop him from leaving and following his guide's request. The room was dead quiet.

"Young one. I don't think that you leaving would be a wise decision, but your sister and Sun would be able to perform your duties while you are absent. I will allow you to follow this spirit and I will accompany you and your friends." I told him.

"Thanks,G" he said simply, though I could tell he was extremely relieved. I could tell that he wanted me to go with him and that he really appreciated my letting him go.

"We must pack young ones, we have almost half an hour to meet back here. Jake, fly your friends home to pack and bring them here when you are all ready, I will call Sun."

The three teens ran out the back door so Jake could morph without being seen. I turned to Fu dog and we exchanged looks

"Looks like the Prophecy was right. Soon, Jake will know his purpose, hopefully all plays out as it should." Gramps turned to his companion and smiled proudly before he turned to call his colleague Sun.

Jake's POV

When I arrived at G's shop, I felt ready. I was ready to go, go where Claws (aka ghost chick) led me, oddly enough I knew exactly where but I didnt have any idea at the same time. I sat quietly on the couch and waited, Spud sat next to me while Trixie stood confused.

"Sooooo.... what do we do now? Shouldn't we get a move on if were gonna find whatever it is we're looking for?" she asked impatiently.

I turned to my obviously nervous friend and simply said, "we wait. We leave when its time." My arms started to tingle with nervousness, what will I find when I get there? How long will it take me? The thought of running head first into the unknown scared me, what scared me more was when I soon saw Claws standing in front of me. I looked up to her waiting for instructions, directions, something! She placed her disfigured claws on my head and I gasped as the tingling in my arm shot out to the rest of my body, leaving it completely numb. I stood up, my body was being taken over and I had no control over anything. What scared me more was that I transformed without having to summon my powers,  
soon enough though I lost consciousnous.

Gramps' POV

I walked in to the front room as Jake and his friends walked in the front went to sit on the couch while his friends stood by the door. I went in the back to see if Fu was ready,when I helped bring our bags out front I saw Trixie and spud staring at Jake.

"What's the matter children?" I asked them. Trixie pointed at Jake and without taking her eyes off him she quietly said "Somethin's goin on." confused I walked over to my grandson and watched as he was talking to himself quietly, he stood up quietly and transformed into a dragon. I called his name and asked what he was doing but he was obviously in a trance. I followed him to the back door and realized what he was doing.

"Get your things ready children!" I called back to Trixie and Spud, "It's time for us to leave!"


	4. In Toronto

Gramps'POV

We followed Jake for hours. After Jake left the shop I gathered Trixie, Spud, Fu and the luggage onto my back. It didnt take me long to spot Jake, he was still in some catatonic state but he was going pretty fast. After a while I could tell he was getting tired of flying, I was too and I was the one carrying everything! I looked down at the ground below me,  
we were crossing the boarder. I heard a small cry of shock from Trixie

"What are we doing here?!" she cried

"This is where Jake has led us." I put simply. _What are we doing in Toronto?_ Jake did a round about and flew up next to me, he was obviously conscious and aware now.

"Where do we land?" he asked drearily, this was a big trip for him considering hes only had his powers for a few months now.

"How about at a park?" Spud called. He landed at the nearest park that looked a bit like the one in New York. When we got on the ground we all looked expectantly at Jake. He looked around the area for a few minutes, it was starting to get dark now.

"I guess this spot right here would be a good place to bunk out for tonight." He said turning towards us, pointing at tiny area underneath the trees, it was canopied by the branches and leaves so we wouldn't have to worry about being bothered by anyone. I looked at my watch, "its 9:30" I announced to the group.

"Are you sure? We might be in a different time zone." Spud countered.

"We flew straight north, we're in Toronto. I dont think the time zones are that different" I said grumpily, I was very tired. Jake was already in the tiny hideout still in dragon form, he was fast asleep, trixie was settling herself next to him, probably for warmth (dragons have a higher body temperature than humans, along with werewolves, goblins and some types of sprites). Spud crawled crawled in and I followed. Toronto is a lot like New York, its busy, its noisy and its overcrowded but there wasnt really any magical creatures around. I wonder if there's a Canadian Dragon yet, I quickly fell asleep.

Jake's POV

I woke up before anyone else, gramps was in his dragon form, Trixie and Spud were in the middle and i was on the other end of the canopied area, back in human form. I climbed out of the shelter unnoticed and found myself in what looked a lot like central Park.

"I don't remember falling asleep in the park." I thought aloud, I didnt remember much of anything from yeaterday I stretched a bit and started to look around, I soon noticed that the energy around the park wasn't very magical (meaning no magical creature lived nearby) and there weren't many people around, well at least not yet.

I walked over to a small rivine and kneeled down to splash some water in my face. My back was killing me but at least no one was here to bug me, especially no ghosts. As I walked back to the fort Trixie was up and soon Spud was emerging from the shelter followed by Fu.

"Heyy, Jakie. Whats up yo?" I hadn't really spoken to Trixie yesterday but I knew she mainly wanted to know if I had any idea what we were doing here, wherever we are.

"Nothin' really, you guys hungry? I'm starved!" I hadn't eaten since a couple of days ago, Gramps said that if dragons don't eat enough meat from their human diets they start to hunt down animals for food. I did NOT want to eat some squirrel from breakfast, not yet anyway.

"Im starving." Spud interjected obviously not hearing me before. Finally, Gramps had woken up and was exiting the shelter. He shot a concerned glance at me and quickly turned to Fu,

"Do you have any Canadian money on you?" He asked the dog.

"WHAT?! Canada?! we're in Canada?" I practically screamed, I was obviously the last to know.

"Yes..." Gramps turned to me calmly," We passed the border a while back,we're in Toronto just by lake Ontario."

Fu retrieved an envelope of money from his and G's bag, "We have about $2,500 so we'll be OK for a few days if need be." he explained while taking the bills out and handing them to Gramps.

"Good, now lets go eat!" exclaimed Trixie, "I'm so hungry I could eat a horse!" added Spud, I was thinking the same thing. Gramps and I dragoned up and flew off to find a restaurant, I had Trixie and Spud on my back and Gramps had Fu on his. Toronto's way different than New York, though a lot alike at the same time. We quickly found a restaurant and managed to morph back without every being seen.

.....

Jake's POV

I loved buffets, you can eat like a pig (or in my case a growing dragon) and you only have to pay like $10 each! sure the food was a bit crappy but im not about to eat my shoe anymore. No one directly asked me what we were doing here, good, I wasn't ready to answer. I've seen a few ghosts since we got here but I haven't seen or heard from Claws yet, I was getting nervous.

When we got back to our campsite, we decided to walk around the the Park for a while. We were passing a water fountain when I saw something move in the woods behind it, something big, something not human. Immediately, I ran towards the woods as fast as I could. As I got closer to where the...thing was standing, I could hear something attack some kind of animal, then I heard something whimpering but it didn't sound like an animal, it sounded like... a dragon?

As I ran towards the sound I saw a clearing up ahead and ran fater. When I broke out of the trees my eyes widened at what I saw. I could honestly say that I almost wish I hadn't eaten so much, or at all. I dont like eating before a fight.

Gramps' POV

I followed Jake as he ran into the woods behind the fountain, Trixie and Spud were further back with Fu. As I headed towards the clearing that Jake had just entered I could hear a struggle not far from mmy position. When I stop beside Jake I couldnt help but gasp at what we were both seeing.


	5. A Familiar Stranger

Jake's POV

I stared in shock for a few minutes before I realized that everyone had caught up with me. In front of me were two dragons, one was a forrest green with greyed hair, I immediately could tell this dragon was an older man, The second dragon was on the ground, from the dragons body type I could tell it was a younger girl maybe around my age if not was almost an exact replica of my dragon form only she wasn't as built in the upper body (common for girl dragons) and her wingspan was slightly larger, Her scales were a pinkish red but was covered in blotches of black felt like fuzz which meant she wasn't being taken care of very well and was diseased.

The two were fighting viciously, it didn't take me long to realize that this wasn't common sparring between master and student, Gramps and I quickly morphed and approached, the two stopped fighting and stared at us surprised. On closer inspection I could see that the girl had light blue eyes that seemed too familiar for comnfort they were fully dialated, was she high?, her hair was pulled back in a ponytail that hung over her shoulder. She was breathing really quickly and I could see that she was bleeding from a ton of cuts and scrapes the older dragon had given, Gramps called out to one of them.

"Harlmen! What are you doing?" he called out harshly, I turned to him shocked, "You know that guy?"

From out of nowhere, Fu came up next to me and explained,"Thats Harlem Janvies, this guy is known by everyone. He's very infamous for how he treats his students, he actually killed a couple of them a while back and the council had to remove him from teaching duties because he was too careless. Knowing this, you might want to be careful with his friend over there, she might not be a fully registered dragon and you could get into serious trouble."

I looked back at the two, Harlmen was facing Gramps now and did not look happy that we were there. The girl was staring at me, her eyes were wild with fury and she looked like she was ready to kill. She glanced over my shoulder and saw Trixie and Spud at the edge of the clearing, She looked at Gramps and what I assumed was her master.

"What are you doing here Lao Shi? You know the American Dragon isn't suppose be here without permission." he demanded

"No, he is not allowed to perform any duties that might interfere with the dragon residing here which as far as I knew there wasn't any." He replied cooly. He was right, there wasn't any dragon assigned to Canada we would have at least been told and we would have certainly met them seeing that we are neighboring countries. "What the real issue is..." he continued, "...Is what you're doing with this young dragon." Harlmen got really aggressive and leaped at Gramps.

Before I had time to react the other dragon knocked me back and before I knew it I was on the ground not two feet from Trixie and Spud. I quickly got up and got ready to fight, she didn't seem weak but she was inexperienced and I could use that to my advantage.

Trixie's POV

I grabbed Spud and started to push him back as I saw Jake come flying at us, he quickly got up and got ready to fight. The blackish-pink/red dragon started to snarl at him, Jake started growling and snarling in response trying to intimidate them, the sound of Jakes snarling sent chills down my spine, Ive been around him a LOT during dragon duties but he never had actually growled at something, he sounded like a big vicious dog and...well... a dragon! Gramps was fighting the green dragon who he was talking to earlier but it seemed that he had the upperhand on their fight and was easily overpowering him. Jake was soon backed up to the point where we were directly behind him

"Jaakie!" I called nervously, Jake quickly looked back at us and saw that he had no other choice but to move forward. He lunged forward and started trying to take him opponent down, Fu ran over to us and started pushing us back into the woods. I looked over to Gramps and saw that the green dragon had bailed and was flying in the opposite direction, leaving the other behind. Jake and the other dragon were fighting to the teeth, literally! Soon, the other dragon realized it was alone and started to shake with fright, Jake had stopped his assault and quickly pinned it down so it wouldn't start fighting back again.

Spud and I walked out of the forrest cautiously and walked up right next to Gramps. We were all very still and dead quiet except for the heavy breathing of the three dragons, one of which did not seem to slow down. After what seemed like hours, Gramps walked up to Jake and the new dragon,

"What is your name young one?" He asked concerned and curious at the same time.

"My name is Danika, where's my master?" she asked, defeated and obviously out of breath. I could tell that it was a girl now and that she wasn't as harsh as the first dragon had been.

"Your dragon master has left you behind to die." he replied coldly, obviously trying to sever the bonds she had to Harlmen. She looked up at him pitifully and morphed back into a human before she passed out from exhaustion.

Jake's POV

Her name was Danika, I've heard that somewhere, it was very familiar. I looked down to see her lose her shape and turn into a human, her entire body was bound tightly in leather wraps. I remember Gramps saying that some dragon masters had to bind their students to make them more aggressive and put them more on edge, I know that I'm not the most aggressive dragon (well not yet) but Gramps had never had me bound! He said it was very painful and cause a lot of fights between students and their masters, he thinks that ill grow into my fighting styles along with my dragon powers. The girl passed out beneath me obviously exhausted, I looked up at G and quickly changed back. I had cuts and scrapes all over and some almost bite markish wounds around my neck from when she tried to take me down, a lot of dragons fight like that Gramps told me. As for the girl, I couldn't stop staring at her and wondering why she seemed so familiar like Ive known her my whole life when Ive only met her five minutes ago.


	6. Danika

Gramps' POV

We brought Danika back to our fort and waited for her to wake up, Jake would not stop watching her, when he did he would always return not five minutes later to see if she was awake. Trixie noticed this and turned to me.

"So whats up with Jake?" she asked simply. For some reason this question made me nervous, I turned to her and curtly informed her "Jake has never seen a female dragon", this answer seemed to satisfy her. Although this was only half true (and she knew it) she left it at that and started to attract Spuds attention, he was inspecting our rivine.

"Yo, Spudinski! Whatcha doin over there?!" she called to him. Without waiting for an answer she left in his direction and left Jake and I alone.

"What do you think of the new dragon Jake?" I asked him, seeing he could sense enerigies I thought it would be a good idea to get his insight.

"Why do you think that Ham-whats his face would train her behind the councils back? Why would he care?" he asked instead

"I'm not sure Jake, maybe he wanted to have control over the first Canadian dragon, maybe he wanted an apprentice." I suggested.

"Ya, but she wouldnt technically be the Canadian dragon if its not appointed to her. She would just have more problems dealing with not being a registered dragon, right? And if he wanted an apprentice why would he let her get so diseased?"

I noticed that she wasn't very healthy also, I didn't say anything though. What was I suppose to tell him? He was going to use her to help him regain control in the council's panel? That was most likely his plan, I kept my answer simple and open ended.

"I'm not sure Jake. What do you think?"

"I don't know. It seems she's pretty new with her powers, I guess we'll have to ask her when she wakes up." As if on cue we heard groggy moans and turned to the sound. The young girl looked around before she noticed us, I could tell that talking to her might be a bit of a challenge.

Danika's POV

I woke up with a huge headache. my body hurt everywhere and my eyes burned from the light as I opened my eyes. Suddenly I realized where I was, or where I wasn't. I sat up forgetting my headache and looked around, why couldn't I remember anything?! I remember Harlmen giving me a pill, telling me it helped me gain control of my powers, and I remember him getting really mad... and lots of colours! Those pills always made me really out of it, high even. I followed my gaze until I saw two people further down a hill, a girl with short pigtails and a boy with an alien on his shirt. I heard something moved not too far to my right, I turned to see an old man and young guy around my age walk towards me slowly.

"Hey, don't worry we're cool, I'm Jake, thats Trixie, Spud, Lao Shi and my dog Fu. Youre not gonna get hurt." he said with his hands in in the air around his shoulders as he slightly introduced me to everyone. The two people down the hill was walking towards us cautiously,l I quickly realized how close Jake was, what are they doing?! Do they know what I am? Scared, I jumped up and smacked my head off a branch or something cursing quietly, the old man spoke.

"Are you alright child?" he asked concerned, I could tell the taller kid with the alien on his shirt was trying to stiffle a laugh while his friends shot dirty looks at him. Finding my balance I turned to look for a quick way around them so I could escape without having to worry about fighting, not that I could. Jake was getting awfully close to me now, panicking I started to grind my teeth in a feigned attempt to intimidate him.

"Who are you?! What do you want?!" I asked almost yelling at the party. They all looked towards the old man, _why would a bunch of kids be travelling with an old man? Do the cops know about this guy?_ As if reading my mind, Jake started to laugh hysterically. Unaware of myself I started smiling. Just then, the taller looking guy (probably Spud) took a step towards me, I blacked out I guess and before I knew it I was pinned to the ground. Someone had my right arm painfully pulled behind my back and had their fingers pressed behind my left ear (which hurt like hell). My head started pounding even harder and I soon found myself pitifully trying to escape my hold, whoever had me pinned was either really strong or really knew how to manipulate pressure points. I soon felt their grasp loosen and the old man was watching me curiously. _Not gonna get hurt my ass_.

Jake's POV

"Who are you?! What do you want?!" She looked scared, I could easily relate, it's hard the first few months of your coming in to your own. I expectantly looked at Gramps, taking my lead, Trixie and Spud looked anxiously at him. When I looked back at Danika she had a funny look on her face, I heard someone say something (mostlikely a ghost) inaudible and burst out laughing. It was so sudden that everyone of us was shocked even myself, I looked back and saw that Danika found this amusing and was smiling.

For some reason Spud took a step forward and tripped over some loose soil, Gramps and I quickly looked up and saw her flinch, she lept forward to defend herself (from what she saw was a possible attack) baring her teeth which were oddly coloured from the disease. Before she could take Spud out I lept on her and pinned her down, I grabbed her right arm and pulled it back while applying pressure behind the left ear (our weak spot). She struggled for a bit, she wasn't weak which surprised me for her current state, it was apparent she wasn't in her complete mind right now so when she calmed down I eased my grip and allowed her to shift beneath me.

Gramps came over and looked directly at her, he was contemplating what to say and how to say it. It would be easier, I realized, if she wasn't still bound for her to relax (after all it's a very painful procedure) I reached down and untied the knot at the back of her... uniform that held the bands together, surprised at how comfortable I was touching a stranger, one that almost killed my friend (In her deffense, she was really scared). She jumped when I touched her back, I quickly withdrew my hand, aware of myself now.

"I'm just trying to undo your bindings. You'll feel better." I explained. She tried to get up, this time I let her and undid the knots as she held her arms out to make it easier. When I had untied all the wraps she seemed calmer and more relaxed. She gave me a quick, appreciative smile to which I warmly returned. She inhaled deeply and winced at the strange feeling, she must have had those on for a while. when she turned to look at me I realized that I was staring. I cleared my throat nervously and turned to Gramps, signaling that he wasn't denied the right to speak.

Gramps smiled at my discomfort and turned to Danika, "We have a lot to speak about young one." he said to her firmly. She turned to Trixie, Spud and I and with a slight chuckle she said, "He's not gonna start calling me 'young grasshopper is he?" Gramps smiled at her obvious change in demeanor and gave me a tight smile as if to say _Good call_.


	7. A lifetime ago

Jake's POV

After a LOT of explaining Danika learned about her heritage and her role as Canada's first dragon, not exactly the Canadian dragon yet but maybe, with the right training. Fu had one of his connections search for the nearest dragon trainer and clues to where she came from, she couldn't remember. All she remembered was Harlmen kidnapping her a few weeks ago and telling her that she was a dragon, meaning she would never be able to see her family again without killing them. She told us about how he explained that new dragons couldn't be around humans (like vampires and fleactic trolls) without killing them (which is not true). I couldn't begin to understand how scared she really was, she can't remember anything past a few days ago, she's lucky she still has her identity. Gramps assured her that once she had undergone some magical therapy she would recover everything in a few short meant she would have to go to the council and find a new master before she could even think about going back home, _that would be a whole new level of torture_.

Gramps asked her about her training and it turns out she couldn't fly or breathe fire yet. She had had her powers for a few weeks now and had a birthday just pass on the 9th though she couldn't remember her age. It was getting dark and my stomach started hurting.

"Gramps, shouldn't we go and get something to eat?" I asked hurriedly, I turned to Fu who I haven't heard speak all day (an odd extreme for him).

"You hungry Fu?" I asked, he replied with a happy, fake sounding bark. I realized that he was keeping quiet until he was sure that Danika wouldn't freakout.

"You know you can drop the act..." I said turning back to Fu, "...I doubt you'll be able to keep your mouth shut for much longer." Trixie tried to hold in a chuckle and Gramps smiled. Fu looked nervously at Danika who looked confusingly at me.

"Well. In that case, I want Canadian for supper. Know any good places?" He said jokingly to Danika, jaw dropped she looked at him as if to make sure that the dogs lips were actually synchronized with his words.

"Oh...my God! Thats messed up!" She walked over to Fu and kneeled in front of him, "Talk, again." she urged. Gramps and I exchanged a smile as she watched Fu walk around on his back legs and ask her if she knew any good places around to eat. She stood up and told us of a place not too far from Younge and Dundas (what ever that was)

"It's not far from where they air Breakfast Television." she blindly informed us, forgetting that we weren't exactly from around here.

*************

I was running down a dark alley at top speed, running from something? No, somewhere. I turned the corner and I saw someone run up beside me, I turned to see who was flanking me but it was too dark to see. The sky was a bright, lime green colour and the ground was drenched in blood. I ran into a building and saw my father (but not Jonathan Long) standing over a young woman, she was bloody and still, she was dead. Overcome by grief, I dropped to the floor and started sobbing. My father approached me put his hand on my head and said,

"This is what happens when you turn on your family... your master." and started laughing maliciously as I continued to sob, _I know that laugh from somewhere_. Suddenly my world turned red as I looked up at my father,

"YOU'LL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS!" I screamed, he turned to me and smiled evilly,

"Yet, I have. And I always will son, never forget that." I lept at him and started beating him brutally but not hard enough. He soon empowered me and threw me against the far wall.

I looked over to see a small boy standing by the stairs thumb in mouth, I panicked and urged him to run and hide. The boy stared at me lovingly yet petrefied and before I knew it he dropped dead, blood spewing from his eyes and mouth. I screamed and tried to run but something had me, my father started to strangle me and then somehow threw me out the window. I fell into darkness head first, _if someone doesn't wake me up I'll die for sure _(if you hit the ground in your dream you die apparently). I looked up to see Claws floating a few feet away, I wasn't falling anymore and soon found myself in the jello place again.

"What do you want?! Please, leave me alone!" I pleaded, crying now, "Why would you show me this? What could I possibly benefit from it?!" She looked at me solidly, I watched her painfully until she spoke, her voice was warm and comforting,

"History has repeated once again, this time stick with what you know. If you trust in your partner you will finally succeed, if not, you will fall to the same hand that once raised you. I believe that this is your time to suceed, It is time." she lectured me

"I don't get it!" I complained exsasperated.

"Don't let her go. You'll need this time to regroup and relearn all that you know, You both have the skills you need to bring them down. It is time for you to realize your destiny, your prophecy, and to bring peace to your world. This time, you will prevail."

Before I could say anything else I found myself at the same house, I walked in to find that nothing had happened. The woman was holding a baby and the small boy was playing on the stairs, the room shifted and I could see everything in a different light. The woman was Danika, she was holding a baby oracle. The young boy was actually a nymph, the house was cluttered with scared magical creatures who were obviously hiding from something. There was a knock at the door and all magical creatures ran and hid. Danika opened the door to find my father rushing in hurriedly.

"Jacob is out fighting whoever's doing this. They must be stopped!! They're killing the entire magical community!!" she handed him the baby, he turned to her,  
"Where do you think you're going?" he asked her quizzically. She turned to him, "I'm sorry master but i'm going to help my partner! He'll die without me and I can't stand by and watch as he and hundreds of innocent lives get slaughtered!" she turned to leave, just as she was about to open the door a flash blinded me and I heard her bloody screams followed by the screams of all the other occupants of the house. As I regained focus I saw the scene I had entered before, she was on the ground, dead like the others. I heard a gasp at the door and turned to see myself standing at the threashold in utter shock (a/n In case of confusion, Jake is watching a dream Jake thats actually a part of whats going on.). I was wearing old fashioned clothing (they all were), I watched as dream Jake, or Jacob, stared at the floor in complete shock. Composing himself he looked up at his... my... our father with a fierce look of hatred in his eyes.

"I know it was you! You started it all, you killed all those innocent creatures and all those humans!! Why?!" he accused

"Why? WHY?! I'm sick and tired of looking after those disgusting creatures, and those humans disgust me! I'm not their protector, THEY ARE MY PEOPLE!! I will no longer waste my time protecting them for the council! If I can't be in charge, No one can be!" and with that they fought. Jacob was obviously not as powerful as his father, Jacob quickly made note and quickly dragoned up, he looked exactly like Jake does now only bigger and a bit stronger. The older man morphed also, when Jake could get a good look at the older dragon he couldn't believe his eyes! In front of him, fighting Jacob, was the Dark Dragon himself!

_HE'S MY FATHER?!_

I lost my mind and started screaming again in pure agony. My human screams where mixed with my dragon cries as I tried desperately to wake myself up. Suddenly, I woke up. I was pinned down by Danika and Gramps while Trixie and Spud watched with Fu from a safe distance, I knew it was over but I couldn't stop screaming or shaking. My arms were covered in scales and my claws were sharp and extended, Danika and Gramps were trying to calm me down by telling me it was alright, that I was OK... I wasn't. I sat up and ended up clutching to Danika, instead of pushing me away she wrapped her arms around me and started rocking, trying to soothe me.

"I'm so sorry! I tried but it was too late. I couldn't stop him, he was too strong! I'm so sorry!!" I cried hysterically, I made no sense. I was begging for her forgiveness for something that happened in a dream! I knew though that it wasn't just a dream... it was a memory.

"Shhhhh, Jake. It's OK. It's alright, it's all over now. You're OK." she soothed still rocking. I soon found myself sleepy again but was too scared to go to sleep. I felt everyones gaze on me, desperately clutching to a stranger (only I knew she wasn't... did she?), Grampa only looked at me sadly but not judgingly, Spud gave me one of our bottles of water and Trixie tried to comfort me as well as trying to get the entire story from me. I just sat there, rocking back and forth in what was once my partners arms. She looked exactly the same as she did in my dream only she had longer hair and slightly more mature features. I soon fell into a dangerous but shallow sleep. The only thing I saw was Claws' beautiful face looking at me knowingly with an encouraging smile.

* * *

So there you have it! This pretty much is the opening to the answer we've all been asking (minus some details). We also opened up the path to Jake and Danika's relationship. Mild spoiler alert but Danika knows about Jake already and there are some other factors that lead to their quickly strong and comfortable relationship. (This is also an under-answer to why Jake can't stop looking at her)I know its weird seeing (in this case reading) Jake cry but I thought it would add emphasis to the fact that he just learned that the Dark Dragon was his father...who killed him. I would cry too to be honest. Please RxR! I will try and update ASAP!!


	8. Remembering A Part Of Our Past

Danika's POV

Jake seemed pretty freaked out last night (the understatement of the year!). I was asleep between him and Trixie when he started talking in his sleep and then he just freaked out and started screaming! He must of had one hell of a scary dream, I've been having really bad dreams too but nothing that would have had me screaming like that... that I know of.

I woke up to Fu nudging my arm, I still couldn't get over the fact that there was a talking dog! _Janelle would love to see Fu_. Janelle?_ My sister_. Pushing this thought aside, I got up and followed Fu out of the shelter. We were the only ones awake and it was still very early in the morning, we walked down to the rivine and I saw that Lao shi was awake and was meditating a few feet from the water. He looked our way and gave me a small smile

"Come join me young dragon." The title still spooked me, I knew I was a dragon but up until now no one has really called me by it. I was always just Danika or Kid. I walked over to where the old man sat and found a spot next to him. I listened quietly at all the sounds around us, Fu sat off to the side. Five minutes later Gramps spoke,

"Your energy is very strong young one." He informed me, this comment made me nervous for reasons that both scared and excited me. "About last night." He continued, "Sometimes, Dragons have night terrors..."

"That wasn't a night terror." I heard myself say. Shut up and listen! he obviously knows more than you do!

He looked at me relieved "I know." he said looking down. What was he trying to hide? "This happens fairly frequently, I don't want you to worry about it too much. "We need to leave for home soon. would you like to come back to the United States with us? You can stay with us until you can get registered and can go home, you can also get some quick survival training for until you get your new master." I didn't know what to say, that was a big proposal for someone whom I've only met for a couple of days. He could see my hesitation. "I will give you some time to consider your options." He got up and left, _then I could go home? Do I have a home?! _Just then I remembered Janelle, my sister._ A sister, thats a start. If I stick with them what are my chances of coming back? What are my chances of survival? A LOT better than if I stay here alone._ This is so confusing!

_"Go with him. You'll find all you need."_ I heard someone whisper in my ear. I looked around to see who spoke to me, no one was there. I stood up to get a better look but I couldn't see anyone. When I turned back to sit down I noticed a young woman across from the rivine, "A-are you talking to me?" I asked stupidly, _Ya, she walked up behind you to speak in your ear and then hopped across the 10 foot bank_. She stared at me and I could feel a cold sweat breaking. I got up and walked to the edge on the bank and watched to make sure she was even alive. I waved over at her and I suddenly felt the ground beneath me give way and I fell into the rivine, which somehow turned into a very deep river. I screamed as I broke the surface before I got pulled under, the woman sat at the bank and watched as I drowned.

Jake's POV

I woke up with a sore throat and a mild headache, Trixie was awake too and was watching me nervously.

"How you feeling now Jakie?" she asked, Spud woke up and rolled over, "What's up man?" he asked groggily. I opened my mouth to answer but was stopped by an overwhelming sense of panic, I ran out of the shelter and saw Gramps and Fu walking towards our camp. I felt another surge of panic as I noticed Danika was no where to be found.

"Where's Danika?" I asked trying to cover up my unexplainable panic.

"She's down by the water, I asked her to come back to the states with us and gave her time to consider." he explained, confused. _The water!_ I ran towards the sound followed by Gramps, Fu and my friends. _Danger, water_. I ran down the slightly sloped hill and see no one, I turn to G,

"Where is she?!" I demanded.

"I don't know" Gramps replied shocked. I looked over at the now river and saw Claws standing on the other side, not caring about what everyone thought I yelled out to her, "WHAT DID YOU DO?! WHERE IS SHE?!"

"Yo, Jakie. Calm down man!" Trixie reached out to me, I ignored her and watched as Claws pointed into the water, I ran to the side and saw where the ground collasped into the fast moving rivine. _I could stand the current if I jumped in_, that was all the motivation I needed. I threw my jacket off and examined my jump, Claws looked at me icily

"She will know her purpose now too. Leave her!" I waited, watching the surface for any sign of Danika. Sure enough, her head surfaced as she came up for another breath of air, she gasped and screamed for help and went back under. _She can't swim!_ I jumped into the river and quickly found her frantically trying to resurface. The current was strong but my wings had a great windspan so I could swim around with less trouble. I grabbed her around the waist and turned upward, but I couldn't tell which way was up! I was running out of breath and Danika went slightly limp in my arms, I raised my arm above my head in hopes of breaking the surface. I felt my grandfather's dragon tail wrap around my wrist and begin to pull us out, he dragged us to the riverbank.

I got up on my hands and knees and started to gasp for air, I easily regained my breath and turned to Danika who was on her side coughing, Trixie was rubbing my back and Fu was patting Danika's. She looked at me and gave me a look that told me that she knew about us... about my father, _she remembered? Then it wasn't just a nightmare_. I raised my hand to tell her that we would talk about it later.

Danika's POV

As I lay under the water I had those moments that people say always happens before you die, you see your life flash before your eyes. This is what they meant, but it wasn't my life.

***********

I was flying through the forest, my partner flying ahead of me. We flew into a clearing and I saw a man standing with blood all over his hands and a dead finx (foxlike creature that lives in forests inhabited and controlled by nymphs). We stood there facing each other and the man spoke,

"We meet again my children. Jay, Deliah, It's a shame I had to kill you and I am terribly sorry but it had to be done!" he acted innocent but he was speaking to the dead, his victims."My child..." he started looking at Jay (Jake) "... Now is finally your time! Look around you, look at what I have done for you! Join me and you will see how we can live a life of royalty and respect. You will not waste your time slaving over those who will only kill you and beat your body when you die." We knew his game, we knew it well. I looked over at Jay and growled a warning at the approaching man, Jay turned to him defiantly and met him head on. "I won't let you do this again! You will no longer take us down and destroy our world! You are no longer my father and we are not your students anymore, we won't let this continue!" He screamed at his ancestry. The man transformed into a large, dark purple and black dragon. We attacked him at once and soon found that we were too weak, we weren't going to win this one again. Still, we fought until we were both slaughtered.

_We were only 17 years old. _

The worst part? I already saw this one before. I'm not new to the ending or the gory details.

************

I felt the force release me from the bottom of my watery confinement, I struggled to the top and gasped for the air my lungs had been burning for, I screamed out for help hoping someone was nearby. I got pulled under again by the strong undertoe... _I'm not a good swimmer_. I tried as hard as I could to get to the top again to try and scream for help one more time. I got really tired and felt my arms and legs fail me, someone grabbed me from across my waist and I felt the pull upwards. Before I knew it sunshine flooded my face and I could feel the fresh air. I looked up and saw that Jake was and I were being dragged by Lao Shi's tail towards shore. _Jake jumped in after me?_ I felt myself fall heavily onto the thick mud and started coughing. I sat up as quickly as I could and turned to Jake, there was so much I wanted to tell him, _but could I trust him? How did I know that he wouldn't turn me in to the council as a lunatic?_ He raised his hand up to me telling me to drop it for now and we'll discuss it later, _did he know?! Is this really Jay?_

* * *

_Very Long chapter, sorry! So now Jake and Danika know (well, remember) their unfortunate past together, Gramps knows whats happening to them and is well aware of who they are. I know it might seem weird that they are getting so close so quickly but keep in mind that they have shared a multitude of lives together so theyre pretty much picking up where they left off. I know that the story isn't moving along very quickly and I'll try to keep the chapters limited but I MIGHT have to create a sequel to the story. There will be a series but I'm not sure they will be doing any serious boss beating on this level. It's an introductory story really. Sorry to disapoint but I don't want to leave you hanging and have you get really pissed at me XD. They do get far and I think that we will end up seeing Rose in this story but not in a pairing. I think I made the pairing in this story known by now. Please RxR and don't feel shy to suggest anything, I'm open to new ideas!!_


	9. Goblin Trouble

Please note that Jake has never actually met the Dark Dragon as Jake Long, in this life he only heard of him and saw his statue in the great hall on Draco Island. I got some PM'S asking about how to pronounce Danika's name so here it is; Danika (Dah - knee - cah) or how it would look like it sounds if its spelt Deneka (not like Danica Honeycutt).

* * *

Jake's POV

I was sitting alone, thinking about all that has happened the last few days. _This is why I'm here, She's the reason_. I never thought that I would be more than the American Dragon, that's a big title in itself, and now I'm suppose to kill the Dark Dragon... my _father_. The thought of me being his son sends chills down my spine and makes me nauseous. I turned to see Danika walking down the path to where I'm sitting, I scooted over on the log I was sitting on and motioned her to sit next to me. She sat next to me and we sat in silence for a few minutes, I soon noticed that she's a bit shy despite our first impressions of each other. She turned to me,

"I'll leave to go to the states with you." She said shakily, obviously not for the idea of leaving eveything behind.

"Are you sure thats what you want?" I asked, oddly quiet. She looked at me for a few seconds and looked down,

"It's what I have to do." She muttered. I placed my hand on her shoulder comfortingly, "It's OK" I said simply, she nodded and I removed my hand from her shoulder and changed the subject,

"What did you see? In the river."

"I saw a lot of things..." she started, trying to remember... or forget.

"Start from the beginning." I encouraged.

"I was sitting by the water with your grandfather, he asked if I wanted to go back with you. When he left I saw someone standing on the other side of the river..." She told me her story and what she saw. I don't remember that one. She sat embarrased,

"I saw the woman too." I said turning to her, she found comfort in the fact that she wasn't the only one to see Claws. It was my turn to tell her what I saw, leaving out some details _after all, what girl wants to know you dreamt of her and she was dead in a pool of blood. Romantic, way to set a mood_. When I finished we sat for a while thinking about what we just heard from eachother. I stood up and announced,

"We should go tell Gramps so we could get going." She nodded and took my extended hand.

"Thanks, Jake" she said, "Thank you for sharing" I replied with a smile. She smiled back and we headed back towards Gramps and the others.

Danika's POV

We packed up and got ready to leave, a sudden wave of anxiety hit me, "I can't fly." Jake and Lao Shi looked at each other considering the possible dilemma.

"...We could run back, G" Jake suggested, I could run pretty fast in my dragon form but I'm not sure how long it would take to run to New York. He continued,

"I could run with her and bring Trixie and Spud, you could fly up ahead and bring Fu." He seemed set on running, I think his back was sore.

"If you insist. I'd rather Fu was with Danika though." Lao accepted hestitantly.

"Alright. Lets head out" Jake morphed into his dragon form, he was a deep but bright red western styled dragon with green spikes running down his back and tail. His claws were blue-gray and he was fairly musclular in his upper body, overall quite impressive.

I had diffuculties transforming myself but I eventually made it with some instruction (pretty embarrasing!), I felt very selfconscience of myself (a scraggly weak dragon) next to them (not so scraggly). Jake had Trixie and Spud on his back and Fu jumped on mine. Now that I thought about it, I havn't really spoken to Trixie or Spud since I met them, _they were probably given the stay-away from Lao Shi or Jake until I was considered "not a threat"._

We set off through the woods, Jake was in front and was effectively dodging trees, I on the other hand, not so much. Everytime I scraped a tree or branch Fu would clutch to the back of my neck and hide to avoid getting another branch to the face. We got into a clearing and Fu yelled at Jake and I to stop. I noticed that I was scraped all over and Fu wasn't much different. Lao Shi landed and Jake did a slow U-turn and walked up to us.

"Is there anyway we can avoid the trees for a while?" He asked while picking twigs out of his rolls and fur.

"Oh, sure! Why don't we take the highway!" Jake said sarcastically, Fu slid off my back and walked over to Lao Shi

"Sorry kid, I'm gonna travel with Gramps for a bit." I felt humiliated and I guess it showed,

"Don't worry..." Jake said to me with a kind smile, "...I ran _INTO_ the trees." He and his friends started to laugh at the memories, even Lao Shi was amused at the thought of his young grandson running into a tree. We turned towards the trees and saw something emerge from the end of the field, thinking it was a human Jake, Lao Shi and I quickly turned back into our human forms, dropping Trixie and Spud.

Jake's POV

I couldn't tell what was coming out of the woods, _we can't be too close to anything public, I would hear it!_ As it got closer a few others emerged from about the same area it exited.

"Come now children, lets get out of its way." Gramps herded nervously. As he led Trixie, Spud and Danika out of the way I made sure whatever it was didn't attack us while our backs were turned. As they got closer I could identify them by their scent... Goblins. There was something wrong with them though, they were mutated somehow (aside from the fact that they had wings), one noticed me and started running towards our group. There are too many of us to cover! Instead of attacking I turned into my dragon form, threw Trixie and Spud onto my back and ran. Danika quickly got the hint and morphed too, she followed behind us for a bit, I didn't want to go too fast in case she couldn't keep up but I didn't want to compromise my friends. I quickly saw a troll's dugout home and banged on the door as loudly as I could. An older troll opened the door,

"I'm the American Dragon and I need you to look after these humans for me!" I rushed, the troll nodded comprehensively,

"I understand, they'll be safe with me." She pulled my friends through the door, Trixie yelled,

"Yo, Jakie, don't...!" the door slammed behind her before she could finish. I turned around to see Danika panting behind me, the goblins were gaining up on us.

"They aren't that fast so we have the upper hand." I informed her

"What do we do?!" she panicked. She hadn't been trained for something like this without steroids or drugs so doing this sober and untrained would be hard and I haven't gained much experience in my four months, two of which I had on-the-job training. Run was all I could think of... too late. The goblins had caught up to us and were wielding clubs, now almost 10 of them.

_Where's Gramps?!_

I jumped at them and started to fight them head on, Danika was attacked by two medium built goblins, she started to fight them strategically... _just _like me. _She's copying me! _I decided now would be a good time to show off and deliberately pointed out her weaknesses hoping she would catch on, she did. Soon she had gotten through her attackers and was fighting next to me, we fought them all and were down to our last goblin before Gramps decided to show up.

Gramps POV

Jake and Danika had cleared all the goblins before I found them, _where were Trixie and Spud?_ I landed behind my students and they retreated behind me, obviously tired now. I finished off the last one and he fled (not that there was anything left in him), exhausted, the two youth layed down breathless.

"Where are Trixie and Spud?" I asked urgently, as if on qeue Trixie and Spud ran out of a Troll dugout,

"Jakie!," yelled Trixie, peeved, "Whats wrong with you bro?! You just decided to ditch us with some random troll..."

"You could've died Trixie, I needed you out of the way so you'd be safe." Jake snapped at her still on the ground

"Who were they?" Spud finally spoke out

"They were Apalachian goblins" I informed him. Danika got up and was followed by Jake,

"I would have been overwhelmed if it weren't for Danika, she learns fast!" Jake was apparently gracious in having backup and was excited at her performance, I wanted to know how she could fight as well as he said she did "without any training". Something felt odd about her, maybe I underestimated her abilities. But how could she have fought off those goblins? How did **Jake** fight off those goblins?

We recollected ourselves and started with our old pattern, Danika was travelling alone this time.

* * *

Im in between a rock and a hard place. I don't know wether or not to keep this story as close to 10 chapters as much as possible and write a sequel or continue it on this story. I know that people won't want to read a 20-something chapter story but I don't know if they'll go read a sequel. HELP!! Anywho, sorry this was more of a rambling space filler than an action/plot packed scene. Ill update accordingly, please give me your opinion!!


	10. Knowing who we are may just kill us

I've decided that it would be best to just continue the story, the story might get a little long but I decided that I will put an actual conclusion on this one :D I hate it when you have to find a sequel so I figured I'd have to be fair with it. This chapter is twice as long as it should be but the real action will hopefully start soon ;D.

* * *

Jake's POV

We got back to G's shop around 5pm that day. I was exhausted and wanted to sleep but there were things that had to be taken care of, like what are we gonna do with Danika? She had no clothes, no necessities and nowhere to go. I'm pretty sure that Gramps was thinking the same thing but it was apparent Danika wasn't,

"Oh my God!!! I'm in NEW YORK!!" While she was asking Trixie and Spud questions about the city I walked over to Gramps,

"Where is she going to stay G?" I asked quietly.

"I was thinking of asking your mother if she could stay with you until we sort out a better arrangement." He thought aloud. That would be cool! _I could clean out the shoe room and throw some bounce sheets inside and it'll be liveable._

I went to fly Trixie and Spud home, Danika tagged along because Trixie wanted to lend her some clothes until she got her own. Turns out that Danika has been robbing salvation army boxes for clothes for the past while, which would explain why she wore a shirt 5 sizes too big (that she tied in a knot at the side with an elastic). I flew Spud home first seeing that he was closer.

When we got to Trixie's house we went into her room where she handed Danika a bunch of unused clothing that her mom got her from her travels that weren't her 'style'. They were about the same size, just different build, so the clothes fit fine. Danika hugged Trixie gratefully, Trix gave me a look asking me if it was safe to hug her back, I nodded and she returned the hug. We threw the clothes in a bag and headed off for home, but I had another idea.

I stopped at Grand Central park and landed in an open field closed off to humans.

"Where are we?" She asked me curiously.

"This is where I train for field work. This is where I first learned to fly, would you like to learn?" Her face lit up and a big smile set on her face,

"Really?! Of course!!" She din't try to mask any excitement, she seemed really eager, _just like I was. Maybe she'll become a really good flyer, she definetly has the wingspan for it_.

I showed her how to push herself off the ground and how to time her push off so she didn't send herself flying face first into the ground. She caught on really quickly and soon enough we were flying around the field, Gramps and I would always have a game of tag to help me gain some agility and strengthen my wings so I decided to give it a try. I gave the lesson for about an hour before I decided we should get going.

"Do you want to fly back?" I asked, knowing the answer immediately.

"Sure!" She seemed to really enjoy flying almost as much as I did, but I had to make sure nothing went wrong,

"If you stall or have any problems I need you let me know right away and to change back into your human form."

"Ya, no prob." She glided over to her clothes and had a bit of a rough landing before she took off and joined me.

We flew back to the shop without a glitch, except for a rough landing on her part. Gramps greeted us at the back door.

"I'm pleased to see that you are learning quickly." he said with a smile. "Come inside, we have something to show you."

We walked inside and saw Fu sitting at the counter, the curtains were drawn and the sign said closed. When he saw us, Fu grabbed the book in front of him and motioned us to the couch. Grampa served tea and sat down across from us.

"I have something very important to discuss with you." he started, "As you probably know, its not a coincidence or even a surprise that you two have been brought together. It is shocking that you two remembered your past so quickly though. Fu and I have done a bit of research and we found where you might have originated. Fu." Gramps handed the spotlight over to Fu and he opened the book to show and indistinct blurr, there was a long slience as if neither of them wanted to tell us. Finally Gramps continued,

"A few hundred years ago, the Dark Dragon's wife The Air Dragon gave birth to a son named Jacob. They lived in the magical world and were the guardians of the magical creatures of the third realm. When Jacob was only a couple years old, an Orphaned baby dragon was left in the gutter near their home, The Air Dragon (Grace) took her in and named her Diana..." Danika listened intently on what was being said, _Why do we have close to the same names as we did back then?_

"... When they were about 9 or so, the Dark Dragon started to become corrupt, his soul was enveloped in pure evil. His wife was aware but he killed her before she could get in the way, he wanted to rule the magical world and have it over run and even annihalate the entire human race..." The book showed a picture of a pretty woman in her mid thirties, I stared in shock until Danika exclaimed, "Thats the woman from the river! She was there when I fell in!" _She was also the onle who dragged me across the floor not a week ago. She was my mom? _Gramps continued,

"...He started training Jacob and Diana to become the key to his success but he couldn't convince them into doing his dirty work. When they were in their mid twenties, the Dark Dragon started to attack the magical community, gaining power with every kill. Jacob and Diana hid some refugee magical creatures until Jacob decided to confront whoever was destroying the balance, unaware it was his own father..." Danika looked at me and I realized that this was what I saw in my dream. The book showed two dragons, we didn't look much different back then than we do now. I was a bit more built then and was a bit darker in the scales, Danika was closer to a light pink (whitish) than a redish-pink.

"... Jacob looked everywhere but couldn't find him, a wounded giant told him who was commiting the slaughter, and he ran back to the refuge. When he got there, his father had already killed Diana and the hidden creatures... and soon... he killed Jacob as well." There was a chill in the air and nobody spoke. Clearing his throat, Fu spoke out,

"Umm, since then there was a bunch of reports of them returning to try and kill the Dark Dragon, but everytime they would be defeated and the Dark Dragon would become even more powerful."

"So pretty much don't die." Danika said bluntly

"How do you know that we're even them? This is how partnered dragons find each other pretty much, how come you're so sure?" I asked skeptically, it's true. Dragons who are meant to be partnered are usually attracted to each other, the Czechoslovakian dragon travelled all the way to Portugal to find his partner (the Portugese dragon's brother), now the crime rate in Czechoslovakia's magical community has gone down quite a bit.

"Because, Jake. Jacob only returns through his blood line, his descendants if you will. I am a descendant of his cousin. Neither Jacob or Diana ever had any children, they never really ever lived past 30. I think that the Dark Dragon is aware of our background and thats why he tried to kill me in Hong Kong, he wanted to cut off our bloodline to prevent his son's returning, your return."

"What about Diana?" I asked

"If Jacob doesn't return, Diana doesn't. If Diana isn't born, neither is Jacob. It's just easier to track down Jacob than Diana because no one knows where she came from or how she returns" he said simply

Danika's POV

Hearing all this sent me into a storm of thoughts and mixed emotions. I didn't know **WHAT** to think! I started to get a really bad headache and felt a bit nauseated. Jake jumped up off the couch and ran to the bathroom and was violently ill, I didn't move. Lao Shi looked almost ashamed that he told us, _imagine, this little old man is Jake's great great great great (great?) nephew!and now he's Jake's grandfather._

"So, I don't have a family? I was just an orphan? I don't move through my bloodline do I." I said flatly

"I'm sorry, your family is not in any magical records. It is believed that Diana was a child built from the soil and carved by the winds but thats just fancy talk for they have no idea." Fu said jokingly trying to make me feel better, I think.

"They do however have a statue of Diana and Grace at Draco Island. It's been there since Grace died, they believed that she would protect and save the dragon children, like she did for you."

Jake emerged from the back with red rimmed eyes, he was crying. We all recognized it but no one said anything, he walked over and sat beside me and I placed a consoling hand on his shoulder. He gave me a small smile and put his head in his head.

"I talked to Susan, Jake." Lao Shi didn't dare say mother, "She said she would prepeare the guest room and Danika is welcome to stay as long as she needs to." he gave me a warm smile, trying to comfort me.

"Then we should get going." Jake said hoarsley to no one in particular. We stood up and I thanked Lao Shi and we left. We didn't talk on the way there, Jake wanted to walk so he lent me his Ipod. We walked up the stoop and were greeted by a nice looking woman and a quirky looking man with a little pigtailed girl. The woman walked up and shook my hand

"Hi Danika, I'm Susan. That's Jonathan and there's Haley." She seemed very nice, _I wish I could remember my mom._ Tears sprung up into my eyes and I quickly covered it by stating that I was tired and rubbed my eyes.

"Well, we can eat dinner and I can show you to our guest room, it's all set up."

"Thanks" I said politely to her, I turned to see Jake sit at the table. He hasn't spoken since we left the shop. Dinner was delicious! Susan was a cateror and planned weddings, Jonathan worked for a company and Haley was in grade 2. Jake didn't speak all night except to say goodnight before going to bed.

*********  
I woke up in a night sweat, I remembered everything about that first life. Jacob, Grace and The Dark Dragon. I felt something warm and metallic in my hand, I looked to see a gold chain. On it was a little gold picture of a woman and child. _Where did I get this?_

_"Put it on honey!"_ A memory, _this was mine before_. My mother gave it to me, she was smiling and hugging me. It was my birthday, I was turning 5, my brother was playing with the wooden puzzle I got from my dad. I held up my hair as she latched the gold chain at the nape of my neck. _"You look beautiful! Right honey?"_ my older brother looked up at me, _"You look like a princess Diana!"_ I loved it when my older brother thought I was anything but annoying. My father didn't even look up.

I snapped back from my daydream when I heard a knock on my door, the tiny clock said it was 3:30am.

"Uhh... come in." I said groggily. the door opened quietly, I got a bit nervous as to who was entering my room this late, er, early.

"Don't worry, it's Jake. Sorry to bug you so late, you gotta minute?"

"Ya, sure, come in" Jake came in and closed the door behind him, "Do you want me to turn on the light?" the small window in the room gave me enough light to see the details in the room, now that my eyes adjusted there was no need.

"I'm OK, if you want-"

"I'm alright... What do you remeber from... before?" He sat on the bed.

"Well I've told you before when we were -"

"No, I mean about me, our parents." he interrupted

"I remember when we were kids and it was my fifth birthday. I got a necklace and you were playing with my puzzle," I held up the necklace, he took it and inspected the details with glowing red eyes.

"It was in my hand when I woke up."

"I got one too, I found it about a half hour ago. It's a picture of two dragons, I think it's us." he handed me his silver chain and I held it up to the LED light of the alarm clock.

We sat talking about what we remembered of our parents and what we remembered about each other and ourselves. We talked about who we are now, our likes and dislikes and our hopes for the future. It was around seven when Jake got up and asked if I wanted breakfast.

"Sure. Jake? Can you help me put this on?" I asked holding out the chain. I held my hair up as he did the latch, in turn, I took the chain from him and motioned him to turn around and latched the necklace. We inspected our jewlery,

"I Remember what you said when I first got this" I said smiling at the memory.

He smiled "You look like a princess" we laughed and exited my room and went to make ourselves breakfast.


	11. Haunting Rose and Bloody Sword

_Lame name for a chapter, believe me I was kicking myself for it. What was I suppose to call it?! The second best I could have called it was... Chapter 11!! (Not much creativity in this one ;))_

_OOk, I know you've been all like "where's Rose?!" here she is! Jake and Rose already know about each other's identities but unlike in the show they aren't together (Sorry, there were too many JakexRose stories... I find it's a very disfunctional relationship, too many strings and precautions for my liking, sorry). But its about her being there even though I don't put her in any of my stories so count yourselves lucky ;)_

* * *

A few weeks later

Jake's POV

Danika and I have been training non-stop since we got back. Managing time has been easier but the continuous training has made me sore, though I'm not as tired. Danika's still living in the shoe room, she's dealing with her dragon powers very well. I had to train her a bit and get her caught up for Gramps because he was talking to the council and was trying to see if a potion or something could be made to help Danika remember her current life better (she could only remember past ones). Our dragon powers got stronger every day and she lost all her mossy disease and was fully healthy, she could fly and breathe fire now (which is useful).

We were walking into the shop and I noticed my band of ghostly friends following close behind, they came back after I returned to New York, they don't bug me as much as they used to but they can get in the way a bit. Danika doesn't know that I can see ghosts and I was hoping it would stay that way... so I bought a bluetooth! I would pop it in my ear so it would look like I was on the phone instead of talking to a dead person (pretty clever, I know).

"Hellllooooooooo" I called, no one was there, I turned and I motioned Danika to be very quiet as I started to sneak quietly to the back room, she follwed my lead and we ended up opposite eachother at the entrance to the cloth concealed room. I peeked inside and no one was there, we relaxed.

"Why would Gramps leave the shop open and not be here?" Danika asked confused, she called my grandfather 'Gramps' like the rest of us now which he seemed to appreciate.

"I'm not sure, he doesn't usually -" I was interrupted by my cell going off. I looked at the caller ID, it was Gramps.

"Yo, G. Where are ya? The shop's wide open." Fu was on the other end,

"Listen kid, is Danika there?" he asked rushed, something was wrong. "Ya, she's with me, why?"

"Somethings going down with the huntsclan, we need you at Central Park NOW!" the phone went dead. Danika heard the conversation with her sensitive hearing, we exchanged glances and left for central park.

We made it there in record time. We easily found Fu and Gramps, they were frighting a group of huntsmen, leading the pack was Huntsmaster himself.

"What? Are you gonna start the party without me?" I called out to them, they stopped fighting and watched as I arrived with Danika close behind me.

"Who's your friend, dragon?!" Huntsgirl called out to me

"No time for introduction now that you already started", I turned towards Danika who was obviously nervous.

"Just remember what we taught you and watch out for their staffs, they shoot stuff." I whispered to her, she nodded and took her place next to me. The huntsclan attacked and we met them halfway, huntsgirl went straight for Danika. _I hope she's ready. Of course she's ready._

Danika's POV

I didn't know what to expect! I never really had to fight before except for the goblin incident, now this girl, what was her name?... Rose, was coming right at me. I leapt up and struck her back with my tail, she went flying back and knocked out a few other masked assasins. I didn't mean to hit her so hard! I heard a panicked cry from one of the other dragons, I looked over (keeping huntsgirl and the others in my periferal vision) and saw Gramps being overwhelmed by a crowd of huntsmen.

I flew over and grabbed one by the waist and flung it at the group and dispersed the crowd enough for Gramps to get into the air. I turned back and was almost sliced by Huntsgirl's staff, I breathed fire at her and she jumped back before she started shooting green lasers at me, _that stuff!_ I easily dodged each of her fire and reached for her staff, I grabbed it and flung it across the field. Just then I saw Jake go flying, almost hitting Gramps who had gone to give him back up. They were both up before the enemy got the upper hand on this spoof.

I was about to turn to see who was rushing towards me when a net was thrown over my head. I turned to see the larger, more decorated of the bunch walking towards me. All the other huntsmen retreated and only he and Huntsgirl were left, Jake flew up between us. I suddenly felt really tired and I could feel myself losing my form, I tried to alert Jake,

"Jake, I-" I started, barely audible

"Shh, just cover your face until I say so." he threw over his shoulder. I obeyed and changed into my human form the second I covered my face, I could hear the two speak.

"So, who's the new dragon? Needed some backup did we?" the Huntsman taunted

"Nah, just decided that I'd rather get rid of you faster so I brought in a friend. You guys are really starting to annoy me." I retorted. He started laughing and was knocked out by Huntsgirl who stunned him with her staff, he fell to the ground with a heavy thump.

Jake's POV

"What is she doing here Jake?" Rose demanded taking her mask off. She sounded pissed,

"Why are ya yelling at me for?! She's my partner I think I'm allowed have her fight with me!" I was getting annoyed, she was always pretty bossy, it's not her fault, she was raised in a place where its everyman for himself.

"Since when do you have a partner? I thought you were a 'one man show' type of dragon." she half teased half taunted,

"It wasn't really my decision, anyway can you get this net off so we can go?" I didn't like hanging around Rose for too long anymore, sure she's our ally now but she's changed a lot since we found out who each other were... mainly when she found out who I was. She didn't move, Fu came out of nowhere and pulled the net off Danika. She quickly transformed without letting Rose see her face, Rose shot an angry glare at her to which she returned with twice as much ice.I could feel the tension between the two, _was Rose still crushing on me?_

"We should get going" I said to no one in particular, we turned around and flew off towards the shop. No one said anything until we got there, when we turned the corner Trixie and Spud were walking towards us and started waving,

"Hey Jake, Danika! Wanna come skateboarding with us?" Trixie called

"We're going to the one on 5th, so you might want to bring some guards and some ice, trust me you're gonna want it." Spud added,

"Spud, we've been there for like 4 years now. I think we can handle it." _besides, my bones can't break as easily as a human's._

"Sooooo..."

"Sure, wanna come Danika?" I asked over my shoulder,

"No thanks I'm good". So we left

Danika's POV

Jake's been gone for hours and Gramps is getting worried. I was sitting at the counter in the back with Fu and helping him work on a potion. I got up to make Gramps some tea, _that always helps._

"He probably went home, maybe he's doing some dragon work." I tried to help him calm his anxieties after all it was only 6:00.

Jake's POV

It was getting late... 6:00, _shit! Gramps will be worried no doubt._

"Sorry guys but I gotta run!"

"Awww c'mon Jakie, it's only six! I'm sure Gramps'll understand, besides, if anything goes wrong Danika can handle it or he'll call you." Trixie tried to coax me, _but still_.

"Sorry guys, I'll see ya tomorrow." I jumped off the top of the half-pipe and started walking towards the exit. Trixie and Spud were following me out. I heard something not too far from my right, Spud heard it too.

"What was that?" Spud asked as he turned to follow the sound, _something didn't feel right. Something was wrong._

"Uhh, Spud." I called, "Maybe you should leave it alone, i-it doesn't smell right" Trixie could hear the tension in my voice.

"Yo, Spudinski! Get over here boy!" She called out more demanding.

"Hey guys! Check this out!" Spud beckoned us excitedly, "What_ is_ it?!" we walked over cautiously. When we got to the bush Spud was kneeling beside, I peered in and saw something long and shiny. It reeked of blood, but not human. I reached in and pulled it out,_ It's a sword!_

"What the heck is **THAT** doing here?!" Trixie exclaimed, _not the freakiest thing I've ever found lying around New York but definetly one of the randomest._ I drew the sword from its scabbard and examined the sword, _this is mine!_

"Jake! put that thing away!" Trix hissed at me. The sword was a light blue colour and had gold trim, there was a symbold at the base of the sword surrounded by a dragon whose mouth blew metallic flames onto the blade, the blade was reinforced with unicorn horn.

"This is a magical sword. We should bring it back to G's" I stated, I swung the sword and lunged at an invisible enemy, _I still got it_. I smiled. Trixie however did not find this very funny.

"Let's just go OK?" I slid the blade back in it's sheath and strapped it to my side, hiding it with my skateboard as I walked.

Danika's POV

6:15: I wasn't really paying attention to Gramps anymore, I was too busy helping Fu with his spells and potions and stuff.

"Can you reach up and get me that vial of dart frog slime please?" I reached up to the top and grabbed the greenish fluid, as I brought the vial down I felt a huge pressure on my side. I put the vial on the desk and felt something hit me across the back and I fell to the ground, as I felt the pressure on my body increase I thought I was surely going to go through the floor.  
Fu was at my side in seconds and Gramps came into the back room.

My world went black and like a movie theatre I saw an insane scene happen in fron of my eyes:

_Jake held a very familiar sword in his hands, I remember seeing it a multitude of times but not lately. He turned around as he and his friends left for home, behind them a dark shadow emerged. Jake sensed it right away and turn to attack the threat new weapon in hand, the shadow became more distinct to me and I found that I was looking at two very large ogres accompanied by a dragon. Jake,Trixie and Spud tried to fend off the unwelcomed abusers but soon Jake was weakened by some dark magic used by the chaperoning dragon. Without his protection, Trixie and Spud were captured alongside him and were carried off to Central Park._

I sat up gasping, Gramps was knelt beside me and had a worried look on his face (no duh).

"Jake's in trouble... and Trixie and Spud are with him!" I gushed, out of breath. Gramps ran to the back wall and grabbed a bag with some potions and other things I wasn't acquainted with. Fu helped me up,

"Where are they?!" Gramps demanded,

"Uuuhhh... Central Park." I went over every detail to make sure it was all there, Gramps ran to the back door. We exited into the back alley and morphed into our dragon forms, Fu jumped on my back and we headed to Central Park.

* * *

:O ooooooooooooooooohh! Who is it?! Is it Rose and the Huntsclan? Could some underground mafia-type magical creatures have gotten wind of their situation and are trying to stop them? Could it be the Dark Dragon? I'm not telling you!... until next chapter. XD please RxR


	12. The Celestial Dragon Reveales

Just a little heads up, Spud and Trixie don't know about Jake and Danika's past and prophecy (they decided it would be best not to tell them), mild spoiler but the black dragon is not the Dark Dragon, that just happens to be her colour because she's evil I decided that that's what happens when dragons go bad (join the dark side... we've got cookies)---(They bought it XD, really shitty cookies too! Oatmeal XD) don't hate me if you like oatmeal cookies :/ anyway.... ON WITH THE SHOW!!!

* * *

Trixie's POV

As we were leaving the skate park, Jake turned back and started snarling at something... or someone. I turned and saw two really big and strong looking ogres, next to them was a black, thin dragon. There were no words exchanged between us, Jake drew the sword he had strapped to his side like he'd done it many times before. He poised himself and when the ogres started to attack on command he jumped at them and started swinging the sword, accurately hitting the ogres weak spots (but their skin was very tough, kinda like dragon scales) Spud and I did everything we could but hey, big surprise...we're not dragons. The black dragon attacked Jake and they tumbled back, soon they were swimming in blue flames as Jake was transforming, _why didn't he do that before?_

"Trix, Spud. Run!" Jake shouted at us, this fight was going south and he knew it wasn't going to end in his favour, especially with us around. We turned to run but the ogres had blocked our way, Spud and I clung to each other. We watched as Jake was held in trance with some deep purple mists around him, the dragon somehow threw him across the blacktop and sent him flying into a nearby wall, he was out.

"Now, lets get him back before **She** gets here." The woman said. Another ogre went over and slung Jake roughly over his shoulder,

"What do we do with them?" The ogre who had a hold of us asked stupidly. The woman came over and observed us,

"They're nothing but humans... we should kill them." the one ogre suggested happily,

"hmm... no, they're probably worth a lot to the Celestial Dragons. We could use them to our advantage" the woman smiled evily. She walked over to the discarded sword, picked it up and observed it. She threw it on the ground and it turned into a tiny silver shard, she smiled but left it on the ground. Finally she turned to the larger ogre (who was holding Jake),

"Let's get going shall we? We don't want to be late." She turned and led us towards Central Park, _I hope She (whoever she is) does find us, soon._

Danika's POV

I flew over Central Park looking for a sign, anything! _I just need to find Jake, now!_I had a really bad feeling all over my body and it didn't help that Fu was sitting on my back, he was really heavy. I felt a calming tingling sensation and had a buzzing sound ringing in my ears that kept getting louder,_ he's nearby_.

"Gramps! Jake's around here somewhere!" I called out to him. I followed the buzzing until I saw a strange group of individuals up ahead. I landed at the wooded area next to them so I wouldn't be seen until I've decided to take action.

I peered out of the trees and saw Trixie and Spud tied together sitting on the ground, Jake was chained around his snout, his body and limbs. There was a cloak wearing woman standing in front of them with two ogres flanking her, she looked irritated.

"Where is he?! We don't have all night!" exclaimed one of the ogres, the woman looked at her watch.

"He will be here soon. Keep up that incessant whining and he'll kill you too." the woman angrily snapped

Jake groaned and tried to rub his head noticing the restraints, he looked up and saw his friends tied down... and then he saw me. Not trying to give away our position, Jake turned towards the woman and the ogres. He tried to say something but was muffled.

A large portal opened up a few yards away from them, a familiar figure emerged. A large black and purple dragon walked out of the portal, Jake, Gramps and I all gasped at once and my knees went numb... _it's the Dark Dragon!_ He walked up to Jake and untied his gag.

"We meet again my child." He said in a deep, pleased tone. Jake stared at him fiercely and struggled to keep his anger to himself,

"You're not my father!" He spat, the Dark Dragon lost his smile

"Where's your partner, Jacob? She can't be too far... How is Diana? You know, I've always considered her a daughter." He was playing with his mind

"Ya? Before or after you slaughtered her?" Jake shot

"I had to do do what I had to do Jacob-"

"It's Jake now. just Jake"

"what's going on?! Who's Diana?" Spud called out oblivious to the urgent need to be very quiet, Trixie pushed him and shushed him.

"Hmmm... not sure. What name does she go by now, Jacob?" He asked Jake

"Danika." He fumed, he didn't look this way but I could tell he was getting nervous and wanted to signal us to stay behind.

"I know you're around here Danika!! It would be ashamed for me to have to kill your mate before we've had a chance to talk together." he called with mixed expressions, the Dark Dragon was always looking forward to our meetings, to see what we've become before he killed us and stole our energy to add to his. He grabbed Jake by the throat and lifted him up, he started squeezing his throat and Jake let out a small cry of pain. I jumped out of the bushes,

"STOP!!" I yelled. The Dark Dragon dropped Jake roughly on the ground, He walked towards me with his arms open as if to give me a hug.

"Diana! My, it's been long. It seems you two are even younger every time we meet, how old are you child?" He made me very uncomfortable, Gramps was ill at ease too.

"14" I replied cooly, "What are you doing? Usually we're dead by now."

"Ya, what gives?" Jake recovered and had picked the locks on his chains, the woman realized this and had tried to jump Jake again. He anticipated her attack and knocked her down, her hood fell back and revealed her identity.

"Chang?!" Gramps, Jake and Fu gasped at the same time,

"Who?" I asked, lost in the 'aha' moment.

"You could have lived a long time , once word got to us about your... sudden recollection and new standing, I had to make sure you didn't get too strong, we couldn't let you get in the way." Chang tried to sound sincere but it wasn't very convincing.

"But it doesn't have to be that way Chang," The Dark Dragon started, I knew what was coming,"Not if they decided to finally join us." _we've declined for decades and he still tries?_

Gramps' POV

Jake had gotten loose from his restraints and uncovered Chang, _how could she be in league with the Dark Dragon for years without us even knowing! _The crowd grew deathly quiet, Jake and Danika were poised to kill and so were Chang and The Dark Dragon. The Dark Dragon sensed that his son would not join him so he decided to kill once again.

The Dark Dragon lept at Jake first, Jake ducked and started his assault on the dragons 'weak spots', Danika was trying to take out Chang who decided to take it upon herself to try and use black magic to control them. I rushed to the two teens chained on the ground, I untied them and ushered them to climb on my back to bring them to safety. Trixie looked back at her friends fighting off the corrupted couple and pulled something out of her pocket, a tiny shard of metal.

"Jake needs this!" She turned around and ran towards him, yelling his name and holding the shard in the air. I ran after her but I wasn't quick enough, Chang noticed Trixie and tried to deal her black magic on her, Danika rammed her from the side while Jake flew over and snatched her up.

"Jake, your sword! I have it!" Jake dropped her off near me and took the shard, it immediately transformed back into it's bladed form. He went after Chang first as the Dark Dragon went right for me.

"You're going to pay Lao Shi! I should have finished the job in Hong Kong!" he screamed. Suddenly, Chang's bloody screams filled the air and she dropped to the ground killed by Jake's rapier.

Trixie's POV

I watched as Jake slashed the sword with skill, I never seen him do anything that would suggest he could use a weapon of any kind! One false move and Chang was stuck along the side. She started screaming in pure agony, Jake ended her screams in remorse by delivering the last blow. He dropped the sword and landed a few feet closer to where Gramps was being attacked, Danika was by his side in an instant.

"You have nothing for my grandfather! Your fight is with us!" Jake roared

The Dark Dragon turned around and met their demanding glares,

"You think that you could actually defeat me? After all this time you think you'll actually succeed?!" He started laughing maniacally, taking this opportunity, Jake and Danika ran towards him at top speed. A few yards before they met him head-on, they ran into each other and in a flash of gold-white energy they emerged as one Dragon.

"We know we can defeat you! This ends NOW!" their voices were dubbed together but you could hear their individual tones, where once they were not quite half the Dark Dragon's size they were now equal. Their scales were a gold with red and deep pink swirls, their wingspan had doubled and their claws were longer and sharper as were their teeth.

"The Celestial Dragons" I heard Gramps whisper next to me, we were all in shock at what had just happened, even the Dark Dragon seemed caught off guard. The Celestial dragon attacked him.

After about five minutes the Celestial dragon had over come the Dark Dragon, it walked up to the almost defeated dragon and looked down at him,

"Do you have any last words?" It asked, the Dark Dragon looked up at them (it?),

"You're going to kill your father? Your master who taught you all you know, my son. Don't do this." he pleaded

"Begging doesn't suit you Simeon. You aren't my father, not anymore. All that you've taught me is all that I am against, you aren't going to destroy anymore." they preached. Taking his last chance, the Dark Dragon (or Simeon) took a leap at their throat. Light blue energy swirled around the two forms and exploded into the surrounding area. It took some time but I finally regained my eyesight, the Celestial Dragon was gone and Simeon was nowhere to be seen.

"Jake! Danika!" I yelled for them, hoping for someone to answer.

* * *

Sorry about the delay, MARCH BREAK!! Woot!! Sooo... what do you think?! Be honest. First, I know that Jake's name is actually Jacob but I didn't want anyone to get confuzzled, Yes I did name the Dark Dragon Simeon (I don't own ADJL!) because I thought it would be a cool, evil name. Poor Chang... R.I.P (I feel bad killing her even though she was an evil B***h).


	13. The After Math

Gramps'POV

The explosion threw me back, I watched as my grandson and Danika exploded into a ball of cosmic energy (lucky guess?). I sat up and couldn't see the Dark Dragon, Jake or Danika anywhere, Trixie, Spud and Fu started calling out to them. I just sat there numb.

"Over here!" Spud yelled from across the field, I got up and ran towards him. A young dragon was lying on it's side, _who was it? Were they dead?_

"Who is it?" Trixie asked confused, it was hard telling the two apart sometimes since they were close in build and colour, especially now that it's dark, I looked under the wing and could feel a long, significant scar. Jake had gotten scraped there by a mountain troll wielding a pointed pipe a while back, he was so scared that he might never fly again.

"It's Jake." I confirmed, _where's Danika._ It was really dark so I counted myself lucky that we even found one of them, _but I'm not giving up!_ I bent down and shook his shoulder,

"Jake, wake up" I tried to rouse him, he started to moved,

"What?" he muttered quietly, a smile grew on my face as I let out a sigh of relief. _He's not dead... yet._

"Are you OK? Are you hurt?" I asked patiently, Jake muttered something I couldn't pick up and was out cold.

"Trixie, stay with Jake and try to wake him up, we will go find Danika." I instructed, Spud took out his cell phone and used it as a flashlight. 9:30, _how did we lose so much time?! It was only 6:20-something when we left the shop._ My back was too sore from my fall to fly (a/n not the one from the time travelling episode, the one at the beginning of the chapter) so I decided to walk,_ it would be easier for me to hear anything closer to the ground._ As I walked briskly I heard a whimpering, almost like a dog but from a bigger animal... _Danika?_

"Danika, are you there?" I called, I used my dragon vision to help me locate her. I found her by the edge of the field covered in blood from a gash around her shoulder, she wasn't in her human form either.

"I found her!" I called to the others, Fu ran over quickly and Spud wasn't much behind.

"Is she alright?" I heard Fu ask from behind,

"I'm not sure. She's hurt badly but I don't know how far the the damage or how deep the wound is." I replied distractedly

"Uhh, how are we gonna get them to the shop?" Spud asked out of breath. I hadn't thought of that, I don't even know how far we are from the shop or in what direction it was in. She was still whimpering, I grabbed my cloak and pressed it to her gash. She let out a small cry of pain and quieted down. Suddenly, I remembered a nerve at the base of the skull that can revert a dragon to its human form, I reached back and felt the nerve. She quickly transformed back into her human form, _she doesn't look too good._

"We aren't going to have too much of a problem if we can transport them like this" I said over my shoulder. I motioned Spud over and gave him the job of keeping pressure on the wound while I went to Trixie and Jake. _I wonder where the Dark Dragon is, is he dead?_

Trixie's POV

Jake was out cold, _how am I suppose to wake him up?_ I tried to shake him awake but he didn't really respond to that. _Where's Gramps?_ I heard him approach behind me and Fu was talking to him, though I didn't quite get what he was saying. Gramps ushered me aside and touched the back of Jake's head, he turned back to normal but was still unconcious

"We need to bring him over to Danika and Spud. Grab his shoulder and Fu and I will get his feet." He instructed. Carrying Jake wasn't much of a struggle, he was surprisingly light that I could carry him on my own but he was dead weight right now so it was a bit harder. It didn't take too long for us to reach Spud,

"OK, we're going to have to carry them back to the shop. I can only carry two of you and Fu at the same time so I'll have to take Trixie and Danika first."

Jake's POV

I woke up and could feel movement below me, I looked up and saw Spud and Trixie carrying me through the back door. My back was killing me and I started to squirm under the pressure,

"Let me down." I demanded, Trixie put my feet down but Spud continued to support my shoulders. My feet we're like jello and I couldn't stand on my own, _what's wrong with me?_ Spud led me to the chair in the back room and I could feel myself start to fall asleep halfway across the room. Trixie helped Spud and they dropped me in the chair, I started to fall asleep._ Wait! Where's Danika?! Did she make it too?_ We haven't really ever lived past an encounter with "dad" so I was anticipating the worst. Gramps led Janice, a healer from the hospital on Draco Island, to the back where she started to exmine me.

"Is she alright?" I asked her, she didn't answer

"Is Danika OK" I asked again, raising my voice this time. She looked away and stood up, she looked nervously for a way out

"What's wrong" I tried to get up but was easily pushed down by Janice.

"She's... hurt. But you need to get some sleep, you've had a long day." _That's an understatement. Will she die?_

"I want to see her" I tried to get up again. Again I was pushed back down, I was starting to get mad.

"Stop!" I snapped, She tried to block my attempts of getting past her. _If I wasn't so tired I'd make her think twice about trying to get in my way._ Finally, I snapped and started to fight my way out, I started to get a bad feeling. They were talking but I wasn't listening, I wasn't even aware of myself until I started screaming. _What am I doing?_ I felt a pin prick on my arm, _damn! She sedated me!_ That wasn't good. I felt my body go slack and I started to drift away into a coma-like sleep.

Gramps' POV

They were both sent to the hospital on Draco Island, Danika was seriously injured and had to go for surgery, Jake was mentally unstable and wouldn't stop talking about having brunch. I went with them and was treated for back strain. This hospital is filled with Healers, not human but not magical creature either. A cross between both (a bit like Oracles) that could cure any physical or mental problem with considerable speed and accuracy.

I went To the council a few days after we were admitted, I told the council my account of what happened and they didn't seem pleased with what I had to say.

"So you're saying Lao Shi, is that your students are the Celestial Dragons?" Councilor Andam speculated,

"Do you have any proof? All we have is that your grandson killed councilor Chang." Interjected councilor Omina, a close comrad of Chang.

"You have my word, my student's and two human's testament to what happened, they'll all tell you the same thing I just did." I offered, they were wary of me because of my involvement. _They haven't even met Danika yet,_ I mused. _This would make a lovely first impression._

"Would we be able to speak to them immediately?" Councilor Kukulkan asked, he seemed to be the only one to believe my story and was probably looking to hear all accounts of the Dark Dragon's death.

"Yes" Jake would be able to tell what happened (he had snapped out of his catatonic state), Trixie and Spud were brought here for examination, and Danika might be able to speak to them but I couldn't say for sure.

"Ok, then. Who do we start with?"


	14. From Death and Hate Rise Love and Life

Jake's POV

"Can you tell me where I can find Danika Long?" Students had to use their trainer's last names instead of their own here, lucky for me Gramps and I share the same last name so I don't have to worry about confusion. Since Danika doesn't remember hers there isn't much confusion either. The woman at the floor's reception desk looked up at me through small glasses, I changed into my regular clothes, the receptionists won't tell me anything if I look like a kid from the crazy wing. _There were a few people on my wing but it was mostly those who suffered nervous breakdowns. It's depressing._ She checked her computer and quickly came upon the right entry

"Room 157" She pointed towards the elevators, "Go down to the first second floor and take a right. follow the signs to the Trauma observations unit, if you have any trouble just ask the floor nurse" She smiled at me warmly, There were a lot of people in the Trauma observation units, mainly from severe injury or magical manipulation, we deal with injury really well but sometimes the injury is too significant, luckily most make it out of there after a few weeks. I walked over to the elevators, _someone's gonna notice me if I take the elevator._ I took the stairs. I came to the floor and turned right, without any help I found room 157. _You're just here to see if she's OK, just see and go back to your room._

I wedged through the the partially closed door and peeked around the small wall that blocked passersby from seeing directly into the room. It was a semi-private room, the curtain was drawn in the middle and I could see her bag underneath the bed, I concluded she was asleep so I crept over to her bed while trying not to wake her roomate. I got to her side of the room and pulled the curtain closed. She had a big bandage on her shoulder and a few small scrapes on her face, her rusty-brown hair was tangled and unkept. I sat on her bed and took her hand (from the good arm of course) and started to wake her up. She wasn't on any sedatives so it wasn't hard to get her awake.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" I asked when she looked at me, she looked really tired and miserable from being bedridden, _she's not much for sitting around...neither of us are._

"I've been better, how about you? Where have you been?" She smiled, we lowered our voices when we heard stirring from the other end of the room.

"They wanted to watch me for awhile so I've been upstairs" I half explained to her, "Does Gramps or Fu visit you at all?" They visited me a couple of times but I was drugged out of my mind from the sedatives for the past I-don't-know-how-long and don't remember much, my mom and Haley visited a few times (I think they're coming back today) and Trixie and Spud were on the island for interrogation so they dropped by everyday to see how we were doing.

"Ya, they visit almost everyday. Trixie and Spud stop by too-" She reached up and started to mess with my hair which I never got to brush, "Your hair is a mess!"

"Yours isn't much better" I teased, I let her play in my hair for a few minutes until she deemed it decent. I tied her hair back in a ponytail with an elastic I found, since she was crippled she couldn't fix it herself. I didn't mind.

"We did it. The Dark Dragon's gone, we don't have to fight anymore! We can actually live! And when we die... we don't have to worry about coming back, we can rest." It was weird hearing those words, _and they were from my own mouth!_ Her smile disappeared into a line of thought as if trying to remember what happened that night and that it wasn't a complete dream created by the drugs, I had to think about it too.

"We did do it! That wasn't that hard" She joked, she was right, once we knew what we had to do it wasn't as hard as we anticipated.

I watched her for a minute, She was sitting up now and had shuken off the restlessness. _You'd think that it would be easy to ask someone whom you've known for over a century out on a date, it's not._ I've always loved her (well, after I found out she wasn't my sister when I was ten) but I never really got around to telling her how I felt since our lives revolved around killing my father, now here we are sitting together finally free to live our own lives and become what we never had the chance to before... Teenagers, Business people, Parents, senior citizens!!

"There are more though." She said slightly saddened. _That's right, the dirty baker's dozen as Fu called it._

"That's OK, we'll get through it together" I reassured, after all we need each other now. Paired Dragons tend to get hurt more without their partners and have a lower success rate than when they're together.

Danika's POV

_You'd think it would be easy to tell the person you've loved for decades, centuries even, how you feel about them, it's hard. For all I know he's still in love with that Rose chick._

We sat there smiling like idiots, _we did it! We finally did it!_ My hand felt warm in his, I started to blush and he blushed in response. I looked down, away from his soft, deep brown-almost black eyes, _why is this so hard?! How come I'm like this now?! It's not like you've never been alone with him or he's never touched you before _(a/n keep it clean guys). The silence was almost painful, I could feel my cut bleed a bit from the raise in blood pressure. I looked up to say something to break the quiet and saw Jake lean towards me, _holy crap holy crap!!_

He hesitated for a second and then our lips met. I leaned in to the kiss and felt a sharp shoot up the side of my neck, I gasped at the sudden pain and he broke off the kiss before I could do anything else, a new kind of pain set in._ Great going Stupid!_ I looked up remorsefully at Jake who stared concernedly back at me,

"I'm sorry, I-" I started

"Take two?" he interrupted, _what?!_ I nodded and gave a flustered smiled, he pushed my shoulders back so that I had my back resting on the now elevated hospital bed and scooted closer up the mattress. He leaned in once again and his mouth closed over my own, his hand was pressed lightly on my shoulder preventing me from moving forward and his other supported his weight, I reached up and placed my hand on his cheek while my lips moved with his. When the kiss was over, he sat up and looked tenderly into my eyes,

"By the way... wanna go out?" he grinned, his grin was lopsided and but was easily the cutest and my favorite. I smiled back,

"I'd like that" I replied. He stood up,

"I should get going before Nurse Nut comes to find me." he joked, he leaned down and kissed my forehead before exiting my room. I leaned back and tried to go over what just happened, I heard the door creak as Jake left the room. The curtain next to me pulled back to reveal my roommate Sharyn

"He's cute!" Sharyn exclaimed. I grabbed the novel Fu brought for me and started reading, still in my reverie of the past 15 minutes.

Gramps'POV

I walked down the corridor of the Trauma observation wing leading Councilors Kulkulkan and Andam to Danika's room (Kulkulkan was to talk to Danika and Andam was to talk to Jake). We walked in with a nurse who was going to wake her up and found Danika sitting up in bed reading a book Fu had brought for her the other day, her rommate was flicking uninterestedly through the hospital's array of mid-day talk shows and soap operas.

"Good day Ms. Long..." Students were referred to by their Master's last name but kept their given names. Danika liked it because it gave her an identity

She looked up warily at Councilor Kulkulkan who pulled up a wheelchair to her bed, obviously not wanting her roommate to hear what she had to say.

"...May we speak a moment?" he asked politely, she looked at me and I nodded encouragingly. She popped herself out onto the wheelchair and grabbed a blanket as he wheeled her out of the room. I turned to Councilor Andam,

"I'll lead you to my grandson now" I turned and headed to the elevators to take us to the third floor.

When we got to the top I led him to Jake's room. When we entered, Jake was flushed and out of breath and looked as though he had just ran laps around the building, a nurse came running in after us.

"I saw you you little brat! Running off to God knows where-!" she cut herself off when she saw us standing a few feet from the door, Jake was playing innocent (he played it well) but I knew that he would eventually get tired of sitting around the psych ward, I know I would.

"You're excused Mrs. Delruse, I need to talk to him alone please." Councilor Andam spoke out, Jake appreciated the ticket out I'm sure. When she left he turned to Jake.

"I need to speak to you about the previous days events." Councilor Andam said serious and to the point. Jake's face became very solemn

"I did what I had to do to protect the magical community. I killed Chang in self defense, you can't hold that against me." His voice was low and sober.

The council went over and discussed each statement of that nights happenings and concluded that Jake and Danika had killed the Dark Dragon and Chang out of self defense and are going to be recognized for their service.

Danika's POV

The next day, Jake came back to my room with Gramps, Fu, Trixie and Spud.

"Hey, Danika. How you feeling today?..." Jake walked in followed by our friends. He noticed I was wearing my normal clothes and he gave me a quizzical look. "...What's with the civvies?"

"I'm feeling better, thank you. I asked for my clothes and I kinda made a big deal so they let me put them on." I told them, they laughed. Spud sprawled out on the empty bed where my ex-roomate had stayed (she was moved this morning), Gramps sat on a nearby chair, Fu climbed up on the bed and sat next to me, Trixie sat at the foot of my bed and Jake was leaning against the wall next to the window to my left.

"Yo, check it." Trixie started, she reached over for Jake's green backpack and nearly ripped it off his shoulders, "We thought that you'd get tired of eating dead people food so we brought you some of the real stuff." She dumped the contents of the bag on the bed, there were cookies, chocolate bars and bags of chips.

"Sweet! Thanks guys!" I said, awkwardly ripping into a bag of salt and vinegar chips. Soon everyone was picking from the pile of junk, even Gramps got himself a bag of pretzels. We talked for a while and then the room turned quiet, Gramps got up and shoed Trixie from her spot on the bed.

"We talked to the Council about a potion to help you regain your memory and they approved it." he said, there was a long pause. I looked at Jake who stood watching me emotionless, _dragons are masters at deception Gramps had told me once. Was something wrong?_

"OK, sounds good. When do we get it or use it or whatever?" I asked, afraid now of the answer.

"There is one possible drawback to using this potion though" Gramps warned me. "You may not remember anything that happened after your earliest memory." he explained, _what?!_

"You might not remember you ever having your dragon powers, ever meeting us, anything about your past lives or even killing the Dark Dragon." Jake clarified.

"I might not or I will not?" I asked firmly,

"There is a small chance that you won't remember **anything**but a larger chance of having holes in your memory." Fu filled in. _Do I really want to take that chance? So much has happened over the past month and I don't want to forget any of it, especially this past week. _Gramps got up and signalled everyone to clear out of the room,

"We'll give you time to think." Gramps said closing the door, Jake was still in the room with me. He looked at me

"You should do it." he encouraged

"I don't know, Jake. I can't risk losing everything-"

"You've already lost 14 years of your life, **that's** everything. You can regain this past month over time but 14 years might take you the rest of your life to recover." He seemed so sure of himself, I was jealous. He sat on the bed next to me and took my hand

"Look at me." I didn't want to, I didn't want to do this no matter how much I wanted to remember my life. He tilted my chin to face him,

"Do it, you'll remember. If you forget then we'll help you, I'll help you but you have to try." he pulled me towards him and hugged me close, cautious of my shoulder.

"You'll be fine. You can't know where you're going if you don't know where you're from, and hundreds of years ago doesn't count." He added. I felt safe in his decision for me, _that's what we need sometimes, someone to make the decision for us._

"OK" I whispered, he kissed my forehead and stood up.

"I'll go get Gramps and the potion." he stated and left. _What am I getting myself into?_

OOOOOOh, SNAP! What's gonna happen? I'M NOT TELLING YOU!! I guess you're gonna have to read and click on that little button down there, you know what i'm talking about... avoriteFay uthorAy/ torySay ;D lmao, i'm joking XD ... or am I?... Ya, don't freak out.

Soo that kiss was something, eh? It was awkward to write at first because I don't really write kissy stuff but I think it turned out OK but that's just my opinion. The story is almost over and I'm sad to see it go... :') they grow up so fast!! I'm gonna have to brain storm on new ideas... OH! I got one, YES!!

NOTE: Does anyone know who were part of the dirty dozen? I know that the huntsclan was one and the Dark Dragon (Simeon XD) but he was dealt with so I'm at a loss! HELP!


	15. Our Truth

Jake's POV

I walked into the hall to my friends and grandfather's eager faces,

"She'll do it" I confirmed flatly, Trixie and Spud went back into the room to chat with Danika some more and Gramps went to search out the person in charge of the magical potions and distributing them. I sat in an ugly, overstuffed chair near the vending machine and sighed deeply, covering my face with my hands. _What did I just do?_

"You OK, Jake?... You did the right thing getting her to try the potion." he put a consoling paw on my knee, I looked into the Sharpay's obsidian eyes. _I pretty much just encouraged her to risk everything she gained over the past month for a family she might not even have!_

"What if she doesn't remember anything about her family? Or if she forgets everyth-... What if... she forgets me?" I asked nervously

"Jake, there's a very small chance of her forgetting **everything**. We have to think about what's good for her, what if she has a great family who're dying over her missing? She had a life, Jake, Let her have a chance to at least know there's someone who loved her before all this happened." he persuaded.

"**I** loved her before all this happened." I replied bluntly, Fu stared up at me. Grampa came back with an older woman who carried a bottle of electric blue liquid. I got up and followed them into the room, Trixie had regained her spot at the foot of the bed and was playing crazy eights with a confused Spud and equally confused Danika, _Trixie owned at crazy eights._

"Oh, hun! You're gonna want to change into a gown, this stuff might stain your clothing." The nurse said apologetically, in return she got _a are you serious? _look from Danika and a snicker from Spud.

"She's gonna put that junk on your head!" he giggled, Trixie tried to hold back a snicker and Gramps was amused at their reactions. I didn't think it was funny though, neither did Danika who looked like she was about to cry.

"You could always put one over your regular clothing if you'd like that better." The nurse suggested, Danika got up with some difficulty and grabbed a hospital gown from the closet.

"I'll change, Patty." She stalled. When she got out, she sat back on the hospital bed and Patty went over the procedure.

"I'm gonna pour this over your head, you are not to wipe it off. You'll feel some tingling, maybe burning, and I'll let you know when you can take it off."

Danika nodded and winced as the nurse poured the slimy substance over her head, after a few minutes she started to shake. Patty shook her shoulder gently,

"You're gonna have to keep this on your head for a couple of minutes, try to stay calm." she wasn't answering her, the nurse turned towards Gramps who sat looking anxiously,

"The shaking isn't serious. They usually get visions of memories when the potion's still on their head." she explained

"Will she remember everything after you take it off? Or is it over time?" I asked

"We generally don't want them to have lapses outside of our care in case it sets off a serious emotional response so this potion retreives all information at once." Danika went limp and fell back onto the raised mattress. I watched her as Patty peeled the hardened liquid from her head and placed it in the trash. She walked back to her and started to gently rouse her.

"Danika, wake up hun." She started to regain conciousness, I watched eagerly as she sat back up.

"How you feeling?" She asked, Danika scanned the faces in the room confusingly. My heart dropped as she looked at me, her eyes blank and unknowing. _She doesn't remember?!Anything?! _Patty grabbed my arm and urged me to sit down in the orange, ugly chair next to the bed. I felt defeated, _this was suppose to work!_ I searched her eyes, looking for a sign that she knew me. _Remember me!_ I silently urged. Her eyes lit up with recognition as if she just snapped awake.

"Soo..?" Fu inquired. She placed a hand on her head and sighed, she shook her head no. Nothing. Her eyes welled up with hurt,

"It's OK" I whispered as I leaned in and gave her a hug,

"Why am I always alone? Why don't I ever get to have a family?" she sobbed into my shirt, she was always found alone or her parents died before she knew them in all our previous lives. I always had a family that took care of me... I took that for granted.

"You're not alone." I soothed, "You still have me. Now we have Gramps and Fu, Trixie and Spud, and the magical community. You'll never be alone again!"

"Besides, just because this potion didn't work it doesn't mean you can't regain your memory. There are other potions and methods that we can try." Fu perked up

There were, but I wasn't sure I wanted to risk anything like this again._ There's a reason she doesn't remember anything, if she was meant to know then the potion would have worked._ I sat there holding her until she calmed down and fell asleep.

Gramps'POV

"So she doesn't have any relatives or connections to her history other than Harlmen?" Councilor Omina clarified.

"No, she is completely blinded to the past 14 years" I explained,

"Surely someone is looking for her. A 14 year old dragon doesn't just fall from the sky, or go missing without someone knowing." Councilor Kulde reasoned

"Certainly not. Until we find the child proper guardians what do you suggest, Lao Shi?" Councilor Andam asked

"Well, my daughter has taken her into her home at the moment-"

"The American Dragon's household?" Councilor Kulkulkan interrupted

"Yes, she's been living there since we found her." I confirmed

"Well, we could board her here until we find proper caretakers in Canada. Unless you want otherwise." Councilor Andam suggested

"I was thinking that the child stay with the American Dragon and I for a more permanent setting. We could combine the magical communities from both borders and they can perform American and Canadian duties as a paired." I tried,

"Lao Shi, are you suggesting becoming her legal guardian?" Councilor Omina interrogated

"Yes, well my daughter. I am already the Canadian Dragon's master so-"

"Yes, but adopting a child is a serious commitment and a huge responsibility, especially one that you've only known for less than a month! Might I remind you of the dangers of having two young dragons in your care along with Ms. Haley." Kulkulkan was being very difficult. He was scared of the workload of teaching two dragons would bring me, but they were already taught most of what they need to know, I'm just reminding them and improving their technique. They were also afraid of magical leaching on Haley but Jake and Danika were too stable to steal Haley's magical energy.

"No, I'm well aware. I know it will be more work but Jake is learning quickly and so is his partner, they won't be much of an issue. Also, you can't legally separate paired dragons without being accused of negligence if either one of them gets seriously injured or killed, so it would be difficult to find guardians who are willing to put up with the circumstances of being in Canada with a child paired with another miles over the boarder." I debated.

"Well... I guess the child stays with you Lao Shi. I would prefer if she stay here for testing until you can figure out suitable living arrangements." Councilor Kulke concluded

"Certainly, thank you." I walked out of the great hall pleased with my progress.

Danika's POV

when I woke up, Jake was sleeping in the orange armchair with his feet propped up on the bed. He looked peaceful when he slept, I guess we all do when we are in a world where reality is just a word and danger is being chased by gummy worm wielding cabbage patch kids.

"You know, there is a bed right over there if you're tired." I teased, he just raised an eyebrow and without opening his eyes said;

"There is, but who'll save you from the mutant pelicans?"

"I can handle a couple of birds" I joked,

"apparently not or the giant pig wouldn't have had to save your sorry tail." he retorted, I smacked his foot. He pulled out his cell phone and checked the time.

"Wanna go for a walk?" he asked fully awake now.

"Sure, just let me get changed." I got up and took my bag to the small, sanitized bathroom and got myself ready.

We were walking around the centre of the island, talking to other dragons and watching some sparring between students.

"I want to show you something." Jake said and led me down a small pebbled path, at the end was a large, marble statue. I examined the familiar shape and realized that I had one just like it, I grabbed the necklace I found in my hand the night I first entered the Long's household. _It's Grace and I._ The woman was carrying a little girl who had its hand outstretched in front of her, in her hand was an orb of light (obviously magical) and a tiny bird in the other.

"_To protect the innocent through honour and loyalty is our divinity and our truth." _Jake read from the inscription at the bottom of the statue.

"Deep." I noted

"Its true though." he said looking at me. We stood in silence

"What will happen now?" I asked after a few minutes. Jake shook his head,

"I don't know. We find the right potion to help you remember, beat up bad guys, grow up." he sounded peaceful but slightly uneasy, I nodded. _Lick our wounds, regained what we lost, start over._

"Can we just take a break for awhile?" I asked in mock exhaustion, he smiled at me and sighed jokingly. He walked up to me and pulled me into a soft kiss,

"Are you kidding? Our work is never done." he grinned, I rolled my eyes

"Well... At least we're good at it."

* * *

_Ta-daaaa! My first of hopefully many fanfics :D Thanks goes to Fudogg, onej6 and Luiz4200 for reading and reviewing, I really appreciated it :) I started my 2nd story of the "series" (I'm hooked on writing) but I might continue to add some oneshots every now and again. Hope you enjoyed and I'll see you all very soon!_


End file.
